LOVE ME, PLEASE!
by VinKev Rin Fujoshi'24 KJS'11
Summary: (END CHAP) Ini hanya cerita tentang perjuangan Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan Park Chanyeol, dari cara yang biasa, sampai yang luar biasa./ tentang Sehun yang mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian sekaligus hati Luhan./ tentang Suho yang TTM an sama Lay/"PARK CHANYEOL, GUE HAMIL ANAK ELO. ELO HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB, YEOL!"/ CHANBAEK/ slight HUNHAN and SULAY/YAOI/DLDR/humor gagal
1. Chapter 1

LOVE ME, PLEASE!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: LOVE ME, PLEASE!**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other cast: Lu Han**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Joonmyeon**

 **dll**

 **Main Pair: ChanBaek**

 **Slight: HunHan, SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (gagal), Friendship**

 **Warning : YAOI, typo (s), absurd, ide pasaran, humor gagal, OOC, DLDR, bla bla bla.**

 **Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran gaje saya dan terinspirasi dari kisah teman-teman saya. Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca.**

 **Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka.**

 **Summary:**

 **Ini hanya cerita tentang perjuangan Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan Park Chanyeol, dari cara yang biasa, sampai yang luar biasa./ tentang Sehun yang mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian sekaligus hati Luhan./ tentang Suho yang TTM an sama Lay/** " **PARK CHANYEOL, GUE HAMIL ANAK ELO. ELO HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB, YEOL!"/ CHANBAEK/ slight HUNHAN and SULAY/YAOI/DLDR/humor gagal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HAPPY READING!

Prolog:

Park Chanyeol

Dia ini anak dari pasangan Park Yoochun dan Kim Junsu. Punya kakak perempuan namanya Park Yoora. Chanyeol adalah cowok ganteng yang termasuk salah satu siswa populer di sekolahnya, SM Senior High School. Punya sahabat namanya Sehun, Suho, Chen, Kris, sama Kai yang sama-sama siswa populer di SM Senior High School. Cowok ini punya kharisma yang tinggi, ganteng, dan punya senyuman yang agak keliatan, err...idiot, tapi entah kenapa senyumnya ini bisa buat cewek ataupun cowok klepek-klepek sama dia. Apalagi dimple nya. Salah satu orang yang jadi korban dari ketampanan seorang Park Chanyeol adalah Byun Baekhyun, cowok gila –menurut Chanyeol- dari kelas sebelah. Oh ya, si Chanyeol itu kelas 2-1.

Byun Baekhyun

Cowok yang wajahnya kayak cewek ini adalah anak dari pasangan Byun Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong. Punya kakak cowok yang umurnya tujuh tahun lebih tua dari dia, namanya Byun Baekbeom. Baekhyun termasuk siswa yang cukup populer di sekolahnya. Punya sahabat namanya Luhan sama Yixing atau Lay. Cinta mati sama Chanyeol, tapi Chanyeol selalu biang ke dia kalau dia itu Cuma terobsesi, bukan cinta mati. Tapi, dia nggak pernah peduliin ucapan Chanyeol itu. Dia selalu mengejar-ngejar cintanya Chanyeol, walaupun Chanyeol selalu nolak sih. Cowok ini selalu yakin kalau suatu saat nanti, pasti Chanyeol akan menerima cintanya. Dia melakukan segala cara, dari cara yang biasa, sampai yang luar biasa. Cowok imut nan cantik ini kelas 2-2.

Oh Sehun

Siswa populer di SM High School. Wajahnya datar. Hidungnya bangir. Kulitnya albino. Badannya tinggi. Suaranya gede. Kalo ngomong kadang-kadang cadel. Jarang senyum, tapi kalo sekali senyum, wihh langsung pada pingsan kali ya? Senyumannya itu manis banget. Dia suka senyum cuma sama Luhan dan sahabatnya doang. Si cowok ganteng ini, naksir berat sama Luhan, anak kelas 3-1. Si Sehun ini anak kelas 1-1. Dia itu maknae di gank nya.

Kim Joonmyeon

Siswa populer di SM Senior High School. Nama panggilannya Suho. Wajahnya ganteng. Nggak terlalu tinggi. Senyumnya bak malaikat. Suka banget senyum. Ramah. Dia kaya. Dia ATM berjalan XOXO gank –nama gank mereka. Dia ini TTM (Teman Tapi Mencintai) nya si Lay. Suho ini anak kelas 3-1, sama kayak Luhan. Makanya Sehun selalu nempel sama Suho buat nanyain tentang Luhan.

Lu Han

Cowok ini kayak Baekhyun, cukup populer di sekolahnya. Wajahnya manis, imut, cantik, kayak cewek, tapi dia selalu bilang kalau dia itu manly dan itu bikin yang denger langsung ketawa ngakak. Dia itu orangnya ramah. Dia takut ketinggian. Dia anak kelas 3-1. Dia tahu, kalau Sehun -adik kelasnya sekaligus sahabatnya Suho- itu suka ma dia. Terbukti dari sikap Sehun. Tapi dia nggak mau ngeladenin tuh bocah. Dia males pacaran, katanya.

Zhang Yixing

Cowok ini juga kayak Luhan sama Baekhyun, cukup populer. Nama panggilannya Lay. Wajahnya itu manis, punya single dimple, tatapan matanya sayu, ramah, polos –nyerempet bego, kata Baekhyun sih gitu-, suka lola aka loading lama, pelupa, tapi dia itu baik banget. Tau kan, ya, kalo si Lay itu TTM nya Suho? Tau dong. Lay itu kelas 3-2, kelasnya agak jauh dari kelas Suho.

.

.

.

.

"Byun Baekhyun, tadi eomma nyuruh kamu beli cabe di warung, kan? Mana cabenya?"

 _'_ _Mampus, tadi uangnya malah gue beliin cilok buat nyogok si Chen biar dia mau ngasih nomer hape nya Chanyeol ke gue. Mampusss.'_

.

.

"PARK CHANYEOL, GUE HAMIL ANAK ELO. ELO HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB, YEOL!"

"HAH?"

"Anjir, si Baekhyun berani banget kek gitu."

.

.

"LUHAN HYUUNNNGGGG! THARANGHAE HYUNG. THEHUN CINTA HYUNG. HYUNG MAU JADI PACAR THEHUN, KAN?"

"Aduhh, gue malu. OH SEHUUUNNNN, GUE BENCI ELO."

"Gue nggak kenal, gue nggak kenal. Dia bukan temen gue."

.

.

"Joonmyeonnie~ Saranghae."

"Yixingie~ Nado saranghae."

"Lulu hyung haruth makan. Aaa~"

 _'_ _Anjir, mereka berempat bikin gue tambah bad mood aja.'_

"ANJIR LO BERDUA. BERSENANG-SENANG SAAT GUE LAGI GALAU. GUE BENCI LO BERDUA TAU NGGAK? Dan lo Suho, Sehun, rasanya gue pengen bunuh kalian kalo gue nggak inget kalo kalian itu temen Chanyeol. Au ah, gelap. Gue mau pergi aja."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Aku tau, kalo ini tuh hancur banget. Tapi, adakah yang bersedia review?

 **RnR, please.**

Kamsahamnida

 **Kim Jung Sun (ex Yan Zhao)**


	2. Chapter 2

LOVE ME, PLEASE!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: LOVE ME, PLEASE!**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other cast: Lu Han**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Joonmyeon**

 **dll**

 **Main Pair: ChanBaek**

 **Slight: HunHan, SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (gagal), Friendship**

 **Warning : YAOI, typo (s), absurd, ide pasaran, humor gagal, OOC, DLDR, bla bla bla.**

 **Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran gaje saya dan terinspirasi dari kisah teman-teman saya. Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca.**

 **Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka.**

 **Summary:**

 **Ini hanya cerita tentang perjuangan Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan Park Chanyeol, dari cara yang biasa, sampai yang luar biasa./ tentang Sehun yang mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian sekaligus hati Luhan./ tentang Suho yang TTM an sama Lay/** " **PARK CHANYEOL, GUE HAMIL ANAK ELO. ELO HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB, YEOL!"/ CHANBAEK/ slight HUNHAN and SULAY/YAOI/DLDR/humor gagal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HAPPY READING!

Suasana pagi yang damai tercipta di sebuah sekolah yang lumayan besar bernama SM Senior High School. Suasana pagi yang damai itu berubah saat ada dua orang lelaki yang sedang kejar-kejaran di koridor. Terlihat lelaki yang lebih pendek mengejar lelaki yang lebih tinggi.

Di belakang mereka yang sedang kejar-kejaran, terlihat dua _namja_ berbeda tinggi sedang suap-suapan kentang goreng dengan mesra. Di samping dua _namja_ yang sedang suap-suapan, ada seorang _namja_ yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya sebal karena merasa menjadi obat nyamuk diantara dua _namja_ yang sedang suap-suapan itu.

Ketiga _namja_ itu berjalan dengan santai, tidak seperti dua _namja_ yang sedang berkejar-kejaran di depan mereka. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka bertiga sudah kehilangan jejak dua _namja_ yang sedang kejar-kejaran tadi.

"Hei Lu, daripada elo di sini cuma cemberut kayak gitu, terus juga jadi obat nyamuk, mendingan elo cari albino itu aja deh." ucap Suho –salah satu cowok yang lagi suap-suapan tadi.

"Oh, jadi elo ngusir gue, gituh? Terus juga, kenapa elo harus repot-repot nyuruh gue buat nyari Oh Sehun itu, kalo pada akhirnya gue nggak bakalan nyari tuh anak?" tanya Luhan –cowok yang jadi obat nyamuk- sewot.

"Ge, kenapa gege gitu? Suho hyung kan Cuma nyuruh gege buat pergi terus nyari si Sehun, bukan ngusir." ucap Lay –cowok satunya yang lagi suap-suapan tadi- dengan polosnya.

"Au ah, Lay. Se-merdeka elo aja lah. Gue bisa pusing sendiri kalo ngomong ma elo. Capek gue kalo harus ngeladenin elo. Udah ah, gue mau pergi dulu." balas Luhan dengan muka bete nya.

Setelahnya Luhan pergi, dengan ninggalin Lay yang masang wajah bingung sama Suho yang elus-elus dada gara-gara denger omongan Lay tadi.

"Hyung, Luhan ge kenapa sih?" tanya Lay.

"Nggak tau, lagi PMS kali. Udah nggak usah pikirin dia. Kita ke ke kelas kamu aja yah." balas Suho.

"Oh, gitu yah. Ya udah, ayo kita ke kelas aku."

Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju kelas Lay, kelas 3-2.

.

.

Di waktu yang sama, di tempat lain...

"BYUN BAEKHYUUNNNNN. BERHENTI NGEJAR GUEEE. GUE UDAH CAPEK LARI TERUUSSS." teriak cowok yang lagi dikejar-kejar sama cowok yang bernama Byun Baekhyun. Kalo boleh jujur, Chanyeol –nama cowok itu- udah capek banget. Bener deh. Gimana nggak capek coba? Dari tadi dia itu naik tangga, lari-lari di koridor, turun tangga, lari lagi, naik tangga lagi, lari lagi, turun tangga lagi, lari lagi, naik tangga lagi, dan sekarang ini dia harus lari lagi buat menghindar dari cowok yang lagi ngejar dia itu.

"OGAH. GUE NGGAK MAU BERHENTI KALO ELO JUGA NGGAK BERHENTIII. KALO ELO BERHENTI, GUE JUGA BAKALAN BERHENTI." balas Baekhyun yang juga teriak.

Siswa, siswi, guru, karyawan, tukang kebun, satpam, ibu kantin, pokoknya semua warga sekolah, udah biasa sama kejadian tadi. Mereka cuma maklum aja sama tuh dua anak. Biasalah, anak muda jaman sekarang.

"GUE NGGAK MAU BERHENTII." jawab Chanyeol teriak.

"KALO GITU, GUE JUGA NGGAK MAU BERHENTI BUAT NGEJAR ELO." balas Baekhyun teriak.

Baekhyun, walaupun badannya kecil, tenaganya gede banget kalo masalah ngejar-ngejar pujaan hatinya itu. Chanyeol aja sampe kagum sama kekuatan Baekhyun kalo lagi ngejar dia. Chanyeol nggak habis pikir, apa sih yang di makan Baekhyun?

"UDAHLAH, BAEK. GUE NYERAAHHHH. GUE BERHENTI DAH." dan dengan itu, Chanyeol langsung berhenti. Cowok itu numpuin tangannya di lututnya sambil ngatur napasnya yang ngos-ngosan. Dia udah kayak orang yang mandi keringat tau nggak?

Baekhyun pun juga nggak beda jauh sama Chanyeol. dia juga capek, napasnya juga ngos-ngosan, tapi keringetnya nggak sampe banyak banget kayak Chanyeol.

Setelah napasnya udah nggak ngos-ngosan lagi, Baekhyun ngeluarin kotak dari dalem tasnya. Kotak itu warnanya pink, bentuknya love. Cowok imut itu ngasih kotak itu ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol cuma diem sambil ngeliatin kotak itu.

"Sebenernya gue cuma mau kasih coklat ini ke elo, tapi elo nya malah lari." ucap Baekhyun sambil senyum.

"Itu apaan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ini coklat. Buatan gue sendiri loh. Di terima ya." Baekhyun natep Chanyeol dengan puppy eyes nya, berharap Chanyeol mau nerima coklat pemberiannya itu.

"HAH? Jadi tadi elo Cuma mau ngasih coklat ke gue?" tanya Chanyeol shock. Gimana nggak shock coba? Dia tadi udah lari-lari gaje muterin sekolah, eh ternyata si Baekhyun cuma mau ngasih coklat. Anjir banget kan?

"Iya." jawab Baekhyun tanpa menunjukkan wajah bersalah pas ngliat muka shock Chanyeol.

"NAPA LO NGGAK BILANG DARITADI KE GUE COBA? TAU BEGITU KAN GUE NGGAK BAKALAN NGEHABISIN TENAGA GUE BUAT LARI-LARI!" teriak Chanyeol kesel.

"Ya tadi kan pas gue mau bilang, elo malah lari duluan, jadinya gue kejar elo deh." jawab Baekhyun sambil masang muka nggak bersalah.

Emang sih, kalo dipikir-ikir apa yang diomongin Baekhyun itu bener. Dia tadi emang lari duluan gara-gara liat Baekhyun. Dia takut Baekhyun bakal ngeaniaya dia. Ngeaniaya disini maksudnya nyubitin pipi Chanyeol loh ya.

"Jadi gimaana nih? Mau nerima coklat gue nggak? Kalo lo nggak mau nerima coklat gue, gue cium lo sampe lo pingsan. Mau?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol jadi merinding disko pas denger yang diucapin baekhyun tadi.

"Gue curiga, jangan-jangan coklat ini ada apa-apanya." jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun muter bola matanya males.

"Mau terima coklatnya nggak?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Gu-" ucapan Chanyeol kepotong sama-

TEETT... TEETT... TEETT...

-bel tanda jam pelajaran pertama bakal di mulai.

"Gue mau ke kelas dulu. BYE." itu suara Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung lari cepet banget ke kelasnya, kelas 2-1.

Baekhyun cengo ngeliat Chanyeol yang lari cepet banget bagai angin, sampe dia ngerasa ada yang nepuk pundak kanannya. Baekhyun noleh, dan yang nepuk pundaknya itu...

"O-oh ada Jung _saem_. Selamat pagi, _saem_." sapa Baekhyun sama orang yang baru aja nepuk pundaknya.

"Kamu kenapa masih diluar, HAH ? Nggak denger apa kalau udah bel? Terus, kenapa kamu masih bawa tas?" tanya Jung _saem_ garang.

"U-udah bel ya, _saem_? Ya udah deh, saya mau masuk dulu." balas Baekhyun kalem.

Baekhyun baru selangkah pergi dari situ, eh ada yang narik tas nya. Cowok itu noleh ke belakang dan liat siapa yang narik tas nya. Ternyata yang narik tas nya itu Jung _saem._ Cowok itu langsung ngrasain bakal ada hal buruk yang terjadi sama dia.

"Eh, ada apa lagi, _saem_? Saya kan mau masuk kelas." tanya Baekhyun – pura-pura – bingung.

"Ada apa katamu? Karena kamu terlambat masuk kelas, kamu saya hukum buat nyapu taman belakang sekolah. SEKARANG!" perintah Hung _saem_.

"Loh? Kok gitu sih? Saya terlambat masuk kelas kan gara-gara _saem._ " protes Baekhyun.

"Udah, nggak usah banyak alesan deh. Cepet sana." balas Jung _saem_.

" _Saem_ mau ngajar di kelas apa?" tanya Baekhyun nggak nyambung.

"Di kelas 2-1. Emang kenapa, hah?"

Aha! Baekhyun punya ide.

"Eum... _saem._ Boleh minta tolong, kan? Tolong kasih ini ke Park Chanyeol cowok paling kece di kelas 2-1. Ya, ya, ya." pinta Baekhyun sambil nyodorin coklat itu ke Jung _saem._

"Nggak mau." jawab Jung _saem._

" _Saem_ ~. Jung _saem_ kan baik. Jadi, tolong kasih ini ke my baby Chanyeol yaaa. Nanti aku bakalan nyapu taman sampai bersih deh. Ya, ya, ya." ucap Baekhyun yang masih berusaha nge bujuk Jung _saem_.

"Iya deh. Tapi janji ya, tamannya harus bener-bener bersih ya." jawab Jung _saem_ akhirnya.

"Ok, _saem_. Ini coklatnya. Jangan lupa bilang ini dari Byun Baekhyun yang paling imut ke Chanyeol ya _saem_. Oh ya, bilangin ke Kim _saem_ yang lagi ngajar di kelas 2-2 kalo aku lagi di hukum _saem._ Makasih _saem_." ucap Baekhyun sambil ngasih kotak yang isinya coklat buatannya itu ke Jung _saem_. Habis itu cowok imut itu langsung ngacir pergi ke taman belakang buat ngejalanin hukumannya.

Setelah Baekhyun pergi, Jung _saem_ pun segera ke kelas 2-2 buat ngasih tau Kim _saem_ soal ketidakhadiran Byun Baekhyun di kelasnya. Habis itu, Jung _saem_ langsung ke kelas 2-1 untuk mengajar. Sesampainya di sana, guru itu langsung memberi sapaan ke anak-anak yang di balas oleh yang di sapa. Murid-murid kelas 2-1 ngasih tatapan tanda tanya ke guru Jung karena ngliat kotak warna pink bentuk love yang di bawa guru Jung. Guru Jung yang ngerti tatapan penuh tanya dari muridnya pun langsung manggil nama Chanyeol dan nyuruh cowok itu maju ke depan. Yang dipanggil langsung maju ke depan.

"Ini ada titipan coklat dari Byun Baekhyun yang paling imut. Itu yang Baekhyun bilang ke saya." ucap Jung _saem_ yang ngebuat Chanyeol malu setengah hidup sama temen-temennya yang lagi 'nge cie-cie in' dia.

Setelah nerima coklat tadi, Chanyeol langsung balik ke tempat duduknya dan nyimpen kotak tadi ke tas nya. Setelah beres, cowok itu langsung liat ke depan buat nyimak pelajaran yang disampaikan Jung _saem._

.

Di waktu yang sama, di tempat lain...

"Anjir, ternyata nih taman kotor banget. Pantesan aja Jung _saem_ tadi langsung mau bantuin gue buat ngasih coklat ke Chanyeol pas gue bilang mau ngebersihin nih taman sebersih-besihnya." Baekhyun ngomel-ngomel gaje pas liat keadaan taman yang kotor banget. Nih taman kayak kagak pernah di rawat aja.

"Mau nggak mau gue harus bersihin nih taman."

Setelah itu, Baekhyun cuma sibuk sama kerjaannya itu.

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun udah pulang dari sekolah. Sekarang ini dia baru makan siang di meja makan. Dia makan dengan tenang, sebelum-

"Oy, Baek."

Uhukk.. uhukk..

-ada orang yang nepuk punggungnya keras banget ampe dia keselek. Baekhyun langsung aja ngambil minum dan minum tuh air putih. Dia nengok ke belakang, dan orang itu ternyata adalah-

"BAEKBEOM GILAAA. GUE HAMPIR AJA MATI KESELEK TAU NGGAK?"

-Byun Baekbeom aka _hyung_ nya yang super duper nyebelin.

"Hahahaha. Sorry, gue nggak ngerti."

"Baekhyun, kamu udah selesai yang makan atau belum?" tanya _eomma_ Baekhyun yang lagi ada di dapur.

"Udah, _eomma_." jawab Baekhyun yang udah nyelesaiin makan nya.

"Beliin cabe di warung sana." perintah _eomma_ Baekhyun yang paling cantik.

"Iya. Mana uangnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Nih. Cepet sana." suruh _eomma_ Baekhyun.

Baekhyun pun langsung keluar rumah buat ke warung. Di tengah perjalanan nya ke warung, dia ngeliat Jongdae aka Chen.

' _Wih, ada kotak tv nih. Minta nomernya Chanyeol ah.'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Oy, kotak tv. Berhenti bentar dong." suruh Baekhyun. Chen yang ngerasa dia disuruh berhenti pun langsung berhenti. Chen natep Baekhyun tajem.

"Oy, Baek. Gue itu punya nama. Nama gue Jongdae. Kim Jing Dae, bukan kotak tv. Kalo bukan elo yang digebet Chan-, ada apa lo manggil gue?" ucap Chen.

"Bentar-bentar, ini telinga gue yang bermasalah atau apa ya. Lo tadi bilang 'kalo bukan elo yang digebet Chan-' itu maksudnya apaan? Chan? Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hah? Gue nggak ngomong kayak gitu kok. Itu mungkin telinga lo yang lagi bermasalah. Oh ya, ada apa lo nyuruh gue berhenti?" jawab Chen terus setelah itu langsung tanya ke Baekhyun.

"Oh itu, gue hampir lupa. Minta nomer hp nya si Chanyeol dong." pinta Baekhyun.

"Err, karena gue sahabat yang baik buat Chanyeol, jadi-"

"Gue beliin cilok deh. Ya, ya, ya." ceritanya Baekhyun lagi nyogok si Chen. Pas denger mau di beliin cilok sama Baekhyun, yang artinya gratisan, dia langsung berubah pikiran.

' _Maafin gue, Yeol. Semoga ini yang yerbaik buat kita berdua.'_ batin Chen minta maaf ke Chanyeol.

"Oke deh, gue kasih. Nih." jawab Chen sambil ngutak-atik hp nya buat nyari kontak nya Chanyeol dan langsung ngasih tau ke Baekhyun pas udah ketemu. Baekhyun langsung nyimpen nomer hp nya Chanyeol ke hp nya.

"Makasih ya, Chen. Nih, elo beli sendiri cilok nya. Ini uangnya." ucap Baekhyun dan langsung ngasih uang sepuluh ribu ke Chen.

"Ok, Baek. Makasih juga ya. Gue mau beli cilok dulu." jawab Chen dan langsung pergi buat beli cilok di tempat langganan nya.

Setelah Chen pergi, Baekhyun langsung pulang dan mau sms atau telpon si Chanyeol. Melupakan niat sebenarnya dia keluar rumah gara-gara apa.

Pas di perjalanan mau pulang, dia cuma senyum-senyum gaje kayak orang nggak waras. Memang ya, cinta bisa membuat seseorang berubah.

Sesampainya di rumah, dia langsung mau pergi ke kamarnya. Tapi nggak jadi, karena-

"Byun Baekhyun, tadi eomma nyuruh kamu beli cabe di warung, kan? Mana cabenya?"

- _eomma_ tersayang nya tanya soal cabe.

' _Mampus, tadi uangnya malah gue beliin cilok buat nyogok si Chen biar dia mau ngasih nomer hape nya Chanyeol ke gue. Mampusss.'_ batin Baekhyun.

"Anu, _eomma._ Tadi, a-anu, itu lho." jawab Baekhyun kagak jelas soalnya dia lagi gugup setengah idup.

"Hah? Maksud kamu? Kalau ngomong itu yang jelas dong." suruh _eomma_ nya.

"Maksud Baekhyun itu, dia nggak beli cabe nya. Soalnya uang nya udah lenyap dulu sebelum di beliin cabe."

Itu bukan Baekhyun yang ngomong, tapi kakak nya yang paling nyebelin.

"Baek, bener apa yang di bilang kakak kamu?" tanya Jaejoong – _eomma_ Baekhyun.

"I-iya." jawab Baekhyun putus-putus.

"Ya ampun, Baek. Terus gimana _eomma_ mau masak sambel ikan kalau cabe nya aja nggak ada?" tanya _eomma_ Baekhyun. Baekhyun Cuma diem aja.

"Aha! Aku punya ide. Baekhyun kan 'cabe-cabean', jadinya _eomma_ ganti cabe pake Baekhyun aja. Pasti nanti rasanya bakalan pedes deh." timpal Baekbeom 'nyeleneh'.

"Maksud kamu Baekhyun juga ikut di masak sama ikannya gitu?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Hu'um." jawab Baekbeom.

Baekhyun udah pasang muka macem psikopat kearah Baekbeom yang Cuma diabaikan sama Baekbeom.

"Bisa juga ide kamu."

Baekbeom udah senyum-senyum gaje, sebelum-

CTAK

-dia dapet jitakan di jidatnya. Pelaku nya nggak lain nggak bukan tentu aja _eomma_ nya.

"ITU BERARTI NGEBUNUH BAEKHYUN DONG. Kenapa sih, _eomma_ punya anak dua nggak ada yang bener? _Eomma_ pusing mikirinnya. Udah sana, pergi ke luar atau ke kamar sana. Kalian berdua sama-sama nggak bisa di andalkan tau nggak?" suruh -usir Jaejoong. Dua bersaudara itu pun langsung pergi ke kamar masing-masing dengan wajah cemberut.

Sesampainya Baekhyun di kamarnya, cowok itu langsung sibuk sama hp nya. Dia lagi nge-sms Chanyeol rupanya.

 **To: My Baby Chanyeol**

' **Hai my baby Yeollie.'**

 **From: My Baby Chanyeol**

' **Elo siapa?'**

 **To: My Baby Chanyeol**

' **Kamu lupa sama aku ya? Huhuhu.. aku sedih.'**

 **From: My Baby Chanyeol**

' **Elo Soo Min bukan?'**

 **To: My Baby Chanyeol**

' **Hah? Soo Min siapa? Gue nggak kenal. Elo Park Chan Yeol anak kelas 2-1 sekolahnya di SM Senior High School bukan?'**

 **From: My Baby Chanyeol**

' **Iya. Emangnya kenapa? Elo siapa sih?'**

 **To: My Baby Chanyeol**

' **Baguslah kalo gitu. Berarti gue nggak salah orang. Gue Byun Baek Hyun, cowok paling imut. Oh ya, tadi Jung** _ **saem**_ **ngasih coklat ke elo kan? Udah lo makan belum? Gimana rasanya?'**

Chanyeol senyum lebar banget pas baca sms dari orang yang lagi sms-an sama dia. Langsung aja dia nyimpen nomer tuh orang.

 **From: My Baby Chanyeol**

' **Oh, elo cowok gila itu, ya? Tadi Jung** _ **saem**_ **udah ngasih coklatnya sih. Cuma tadi gue nggak makan coklatnya. Coklatnya tadi udah diembat temen-temen sekelas gue. Dan seketika mereka langsung sakit perut. Lo yakin, coklat yang lo kasih ke gue tadi aman?'**

Chanyeol langsung ketawa ngakak pas dia udah ngirim sms nya tadi ke Baekhyun. Padahal juga tadi yang makan coklatnya Chanyeol doang dan dia nggak sakit perut atau apa. Malah dia ngerasa kalau coklat buatan Baekhyun itu enak banget.

 **To: My Baby Chanyeol**

' **HAH? Beneran? Perasaan coklatnya tadi nggak gue kasih apa-apa deh.'**

Baekhyun mikir keras. Sampai dia ngerasa curiga sama kakaknya.

' _Jangan-jangan si Baekbeom ngasih apa-apa gitu ke coklat buatan gue. Anjir banget sih tuh orang.'_

 **From: My Baby Chanyeol**

' **Beneran deh.'**

Chanyeol makin ngakak pas dia udah berhasil ngerjain si Baekhyun.

 **To: My Baby Chanyeol**

' **Ya udah deh, kalau gitu bilangin ke temen-temen elo kalau gue minta maaf sama mereka. Oh ya, Soo Min itu siapa lo?'**

 **From: My Baby Chanyeol**

' **Kepo lu. Udahan ya, gue ada urusan sama Soo Min.'**

Baekhyun langsung natap miris ke hp nya. Sebenernya Soo Min itu siapa nya si Chanyeol sih?

Pacarnya?

Gebetannya?

Mantan pacarnya?

Tunangannya?

Istrinya? Nggak mungkin.

Anaknya? Nggak mungkin juga deh.

Au ah, Baekhyun nggak mau mikirin tuh orang. Besok aja deh mikirinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Adakah yang nunggu ff ini? Aku seneng ada yang suka sama ff ini, walaupun nggak buat yang udah review, favorite, follow, dan baca ff abal ini.

 **Balasan review:**

Queen Schweinsteiger: ini udah lanjut. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

byvn: ini udah lanjut. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

RinZura: hai juga. Ini udah di lanjut. Aduh, aku nggak terlalu yakin lho, kalo ini bakaln seru. Tapi aku bakalan mencoba yang terbaik kok. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

nara: ini udah dilanjut. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Makasih udah review. Keep review ya.

Makasih buat yang udah review, favorite, follow, dan baca ff abal ini.

 **Big thanks to:**

 **Queen Schweinsteiger | byvn | RinZura | nara**

 **Dan semua silent readers yang udah bersedia mampir.**

 **Last.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Kim Jung Sun11 (ex Yan Zhao)**


	3. Chapter 3

LOVE ME, PLEASE!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: LOVE ME, PLEASE!**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other cast: Lu Han**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Joonmyeon**

 **dll**

 **Pair: ChanBaek, 'slight' HunHan & SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (gagal), Friendship**

 **Warning : YAOI, typo (s), absurd, ide pasaran, humor gagal, OOC, DLDR, bla bla bla.**

 **Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran gaje saya dan terinspirasi dari kisah teman-teman saya. Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca.**

 **Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka.**

 **Summary:**

 **Ini hanya cerita tentang perjuangan Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan Park Chanyeol, dari cara yang biasa, sampai yang luar biasa./ tentang Sehun yang mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian sekaligus hati Luhan./ tentang Suho yang TTM an sama Lay/** " **PARK CHANYEOL, GUE HAMIL ANAK ELO. ELO HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB, YEOL!"/ CHANBAEK/ slight HUNHAN and SULAY/YAOI/DLDR/humor gagal**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

HAPPY READING!

Saat ini, Baekhyun lagi mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Dia mandi tenaang banget. Sampe ada suara yang mengganggu ketenangan Baekhyun.

TOK TOK TOK

"OY, BAEK. CEPETAN MANDINYA. GUE JUGA MAU MANDI."

Iya, suaranya Byun Baekbeom, _hyung_ 'tercintanya' sama suara ketokan pintu yang di ketuk nggak berperikepintuan sama _hyung_ nya.

"INI KAMAR MANDI DI KAMAR GUE. JADI, TERSERAH GUE DONG MAU LAMA ATAU CEPET." bales Baekhyun yang juga teriak.

"MAU INI KAMAR MANDI DI KAMAR LO, MAU BUKAN, GUE NGGAK PEDULI. CEPETAN GIH."

"Napa elo nggak pake kamar mandi yang ada di kamar elo aja sih?" tanya Baekhyun nggak pake teriak, takut di marahin _eomma_ tersayangnya.

"Kamar mandi gue rusak, belum di benerin." jawab Baekbeom.

"Terus, kenapa nggak pake kamar mandi dapur aja?" tanya Baekhyun lagi.

"Kamar mandi dapur lagi di pakek." jawab Baekbeom pake nada jengkel.

"Siapa yang ma-"

"Udah, kagak usah banyak tanya napa? Cepetan yang mandi. Kalo elo nggak keluar tiga menit dari sekarang, awas aja elo!" Baekbeom motong pertanyaan Baekhyun. Nggak lama, Baekhyun keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Udah sana. Cepetan mandi. Gue enek liat muka lo." suruh Baekhyun sadis.

"Ok. Makasih adikku yang paling imut. Sayang kamu." bales Baekbeom sambil nyium pipinya Baekhyun sekilas dan langsung pergi masuk ke kamar mandi. Takut di lempar Baekhyun pake kursi.

"ANJIR. JIJAY BANGET TAU NGGAK?" teriak Baekhyun nggak terima. Langsung aja dia ngusap-usap pipinya yang tadi di cium ma Baekbeom. Habis itu dia langsung ganti baju sama siap-siap.

Pas dia udah selesai siap-siap, Baekbeom baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Iya, Baekbeom kalau mandi emang lama banget.

Baekhyun natep sinis kearah Baekbeom yang udah ganti baju –Baekbeom ganti baju di kamar mandi.

"Lo mandi apa bertapa? Lama banget." tanya Baekhyun.

"Mandi lah." jawab Baekbeom singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Baekbeom duduk di tepi ranjangnya Baekhyun. Baekhyun ngambil tas nya yang ada di ranjangnya, agak deket dari Baekbeom. Pas Baekhyun jalan ke arah Baekbeom –arah pintu juga-, Baekhyun jatuh gara-gara...

"BYUN BAEKBEOOMMM. BISA NGGAK SIH ELO NGEBIARIN HIDUP GUE TENANG? Sakit banget tau nggak? Kaki gue.."

...Baekbeom sengaja ngejegal kaki Baekhyun.

Habis itu Baekbeom langsung lari keluar. Baekhyun langsung berdiri, walaupun kakinya sakit banget. Dia mau ke ruang makan buat sarapan. Pas sampe disana, _eomma_ nya natep bingung ke arah Baekhyun, soalnya Baekhyun jalannya kayak nyeret-nyeret kakinya gitu.

"Kamu kenapa, Baek?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kaki aku sakit, gara-gara Baekbeom _hyung._ " jawab Baekhyun sambil natep Baekbeom sinis.

"Baekbeom, kamu apain adik kamu, hah? Kamu tuh jangan gangguin adik kamu terus bisa nggak?" ucap Yunho, _appa_ Baekhyun sama Baekbeom.

"Iya, aku nggak bakalan gangguin tuh bocah lagi." jawab Baekbeom nggak niat.

"Perasaan dari dulu kamu jawabnya kayak gitu terus deh. Sekarang bilang gitu, pasti besok berulah lagi." sindir Jaejoong. Baekbeom cuma nyengir.

"Ya udah, nanti kamu anter Baekhyun, ya." putus Yunho. Baekbeom langsung senyum misterius. Jaejoong sadar kalo Baekbeom senyum kayak gitu. Dia pun langsung ngomong ke Baekbeom, yang nge buat senyum misterius milik Baekbeom langsung hilang.

"Anterin Baekhyun sampe sekolahnya, jangan anterin dia sampe halte. Tau nggak?" itu yang diomongin Jaejoong ke Baekbeom.

Selama ini, kalo Baekbeom di suruh buat nganterin Baekhyun, emang cuma nganterin adiknya itu sampe halte, rumah temennya atau sampe tengah jalan. Jahat ya.

Pas udah selesai sarapan, Baekbeom sama Baekhyun pamit sama Jaejoong –Yunho udah pergi. Di perjalanan, Baekhyun nge-sms Chanyeol.

 **To: My Baby Chanyeol**

 **'** **Hai, Yeol. Udah berangkat?'**

Baekhyun senyum-senyum gaje. Baekbeom yang ngliat Baekhyun kayak gitu, jadi ngeri sendiri.

 _'_ _Apa pas dia jatuh tadi, kepalanya terbentur ya? Kok jadi aneh kayak gitu? Serem banget.'_ batin Baekbeom.

 **From: My Baby Chanyeol**

 **'** **Baru berangkat sama Soo Min.'**

Pas baca balesan Chanyeol, Baekhyun langsung poutin bibirnya.

 _'_ _Siapa sih si Soo Min itu? Pengen gue bunuh tuh orang.'_ batin Baekhyun sebel.

 **To: My Baby Chanyeol**

 **'** **Sebenernya Soo Min itu siapa sih?'**

Habis ngirim itu, Baekhyun tetep pasang muka sebel. Bibirnya tetep di poutin.

 **From: My Baby Chanyeol**

 **'** **Orang yang harus gue jaga. Udah dulu, ya. Soo Min ngambek nih. Bye.'**

Pas baca nih balesan, tanpa sadar Baekhyun megang hp nya erat banget. Seolah-olah hp itu si Soo Min.

 _'_ _Chanyeol nggak boleh pacaran sama Soo Min. Gue nggak rela.'_

"Baek?" Baekbeom manggil Baekhyun.

"APAAN?" tanya Baekhyun sewot.

"Udah sampe sekolah lo." jawab Baekbeom.

 _'_ _Nih anak kenapa sih? Tadi senyum-senyum gaje, sekarang jadi kayak cewek lagi PMS aja.'_ batin Baekbeom sambil natep Baekhyun ngeri.

"Kenapa nggak bilang daritadi, hah?" tanya Baekhyun sewot. Baekbeom baru aja mau jawab, Baekhyun udah keluar dari mobil duluan.

 _'_ _Aneh banget sih tuh anak.'_ batin Baekbeom, natep Baekhyun yang udah masuk gerbang sekolahnya.

.

.

Baekhyun jalan ke kelasnya dengan lesu. Kakinya tadi udah agak mendingan. Dia masuk ke kelasnya dan langsung duduk di bangkunya. Tiba-tiba, kedua seniornya –sekaligus sahabatnya- masuk ke kelasnya dan duduk di meja Baekhyun. Cuma Luhan sih, yang duduk di mejanya. Kalo Yixing sih duduk di kursi lain, nggak tau itu kursi siapa.

"Baek, tumben lo ada di kelas pas pagi-pagi? Biasanya juga kejar-kejaran sama Chanyeol." tanya Luhan heran.

"Chan-Chanyeol ternyata udah punya pacar. Gue harus gimana?" tanya Baekhyun yang ngebuat Luhan sama Yixing bingung.

"Tau darimana kalo Chanyeol udah punya pacar?" tanya Yixing. Baekhyun langsung ngeluarin hp nya dan ngebuka sms nya sama Chanyeol terus nunjukkin ke Luhan sama Yixing. Mereka berdua baca sms itu serius banget.

"Soo Min? Kok gue kayak pernah denger nama itu ya?" tanya Lay.

"Gue juga. Tapi siapa ya?" timpal Luhan.

Mereka bertiga cuma diem.

"GUE PUNYA IDE!" teriakan Baekhyun sukses ngebuat temen-temen sekelasnya ngeliat kearah mereka bertiga, tapi tiga cowok imut nggak peduli sama temen-temen sekelas Baekhyun.

"Ide apaan? Jangan-jangan lo mau nyekap si Soo Min terus bunuh dia?" tanya Luhan pake nada horor. Untung aja dia ngomongnya pelan, jadi temen sekelas Baekhyun nggak denger omongan Luhan tadi.

"Kagak lah. Tau si Soo Min aja enggak. Nanti pas istirahat juga kalian bakalan tau." jawab Baekhyun misterius.

"Terserah elo aja deh."

.

 **Chanyeol side**

Saat ini Chanyeol _and the gank_ lagi kumpul di kantin. Kenapa ngumpulnya di kantin? Suka-suka mereka.

"Yeol, gue mau tanya dong." –Chen.

"Tanya apaan?" –Chanyeol.

"Yang suka sama Baekhyun itu elo atau Chansung sih?" –Chen.

"Dasar pikun." –Suho, Sehun, Jongin, Kris.

Chanyeol narik nafas, buang. Dia ngelus-elus dada.

"Chen, yang suka sama Baekhyun itu Chanyoung, bukan gue ataupun Chansung. Gue mah, lagi otw mencintai Baekhyun. Kalo si Chansung itu udah punya pacar, si Junho. Jadi, sekarang lo ngerti, kan?" –Chanyeol.

"Oh, gitu ya. Yaudah deh." –Chen.

"Pikunnya Yixing nular ke Chen." –Kris.

"Woy, jangan bawa-bawa nama istri gue napa?" –Suho.

"Kai, emang Suho _hyung_ udah nikah sama Yixing _hyung_?" –Sehun.

"Belum, Hunna. Jangan dengerin Suho _hyung_ ya. Dia emang udah agak sengklek." –Kai.

"Yack Kkamjong, maksud omongan lo tadi apaan, hah?" –Suho.

"Gue kan cuma bilang yang sebenernya." –Kai.

"Sebe-" –Suho.

"WOY, PADA DIEM BISA NGGAK SIH? Gue pusing tau nggak?" teriakan Chanyeol langsung ngebuat Suho sama Kai mingkem. Chanyeol jadi heran, sebenernya _leader_ nya itu Suho apa dia sih?

"Gue mau nanya. Kok si Baekhyun bisa dapet nomer hp gue? Dia dapet dari mana?" tanya Chanyeol.

Hening.

Nggak ada yang jawab.

"Jujur aja nggak papa. Gue nggak marah kok." ucap Chanyeol.

"Bukan Sehun. Beneran deh _hyung._ " jawab Sehun.

"Bukan gue. Ngapain juga gue ngasih nomer hp lo ke dia? Nggak ada untungnya." jawab Kris.

"I-itu, yang ngasih gue. _Sorry_." jawab Chen ngaku.

"Iya, nggak papa." bales Chanyeol sambil senyum.

"Oh ya, bentar lagi bel nih. Masuk kelas yuk." ajak Suho pas dia liat jam tangannya, jam udah nunjukkin pukul 06.55.

Mereka pun langsung masuk kelas masing-masing. Kris sama Suho kelas 3-1, Chanyeol kelas 2-1, Chen kelas 2-3, Kai kelas 1-2, dan Sehun kelas 1-1.

.

.

.

.

Ini jam istirahat pertama. Baekhyun narik Luhan sama Yixing ke ruangan yang buat ngumumin hal-hal gitu –ruang informasi (kalo nggak salah :v).

Baekhyun udah bilang ke Luhan sama Yixing soal rencananya. Dan disinilah mereka. Baekhyun lagi ngebujuk Song _saem_ biar ngebolehin Baekhyun make ruangan ini bentar aja. Dan akhirnya Baekhyun di bolehin. Baekhyun langsung ambil mic yang ada disana.

 **"** **Cek cek cek. Byun Baekhyun cowok paling imut disini. Ehem. Maaf sebelumnya, kalau pengumuman ini mengganggu kalian. Tapi gue cuma mau bilang sesuatu ke Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol, gue nggak peduli kalo lo itu udah pacaran sama cewek yang namanya kalo nggak salah Soo Min, atau Soo Man? Atau Soo May ya? Nggak tau lah, gue lupa namanya-**

Luhan sama Yixing cuma nepok jidat. Chanyeol yang lagi di kantin sama sahabat-sahabatnya langsung ngerutin kening pas denger kalimat-kalimat itu dari speaker yang dipasang di sudut kantin.

 _'_ _Hah? Soo Min? Sejak kapan gue pacaran sama dia? Dia kan sepupu gue. Amit-amit kali, kalo gue pacaran sama cewek macem dia. Idih. Lagian kan, gue gay.'_ batin Chanyeol.

 _'_ _What? Gue? Pacaran sama Park Chanyeol tiang jemuran berjalan itu? idih, amit-amit jabang bayi. Masih banyak kali, cowok yang lebih bagus dari dia.'_ batin Soo Min.

 _'_ _Kok nama aku disebut-sebut sih? Terus, siapa Chanyeol? Murid sini? Lagian, siapa sih yang ngijinin orang itu buat ngomong hal nggak penting lewat ruang informasi?_ batin kepala sekolah SM Senior High School aka Lee Soo Man.

 **-Yang penting, gue bakalan tetep memperjuangkan cinta gue ke elo. Gue juga nggak peduli kalo elo udah tunangan, nikah, punya anak sekalipun gue bakalan tetep ngejar elo.** ** _Saranghae_** **Park Chanyeol."** itulah pidato dari seorang Byun Baekhyun. Setelah selesai, cowok itu langsung keluar dari situ dan nyeret dua sahabatnya buat ke kantin.

"Gila lo, Baek. Berani amat jadi orang." ucap Luhan yang diangguki Yixing dan dibalas cengiran sama Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di kantin, semua yang ada di kantin langsung natep Baekhyun. Baekhyun cuma senyum aja. Mereka langsung pesen makanan pas udah dapet tempat duduk. Sebenernya yang pesen cuma Yixing sih, Baekhyun sama Luhan cuma nitip.

Baekhyun sama Luhan langsung ngobrol nggak penting, nggak meduliin Yixing yang lagi kerepotan ngantri. Salah satu keuntungan punya temen polos.

Mereka berdua liat kearah Yixing, dan liat pemandangan yang bikin mata mereka berdua sakit. Disana, terlihat Suho yang lagi ambil pesanan mereka-tepatnya pesanan Yixing. Sebenernya bukan itu sih yang buat mata mereka sakit, tapi kejadian setelahnya. Pas mereka –Yixing sama Suho- mau kesini, Suho ciumin pipi Yixing, megang tangan Yixing, cium punggung tangan Yixing, pegang bahu Yixing, ngusak rambut Yixing, dan lain sebagainya. Sedangkan Yixing cuma senyum-senyum.

Suho sama Yixing udah sampe dimeja Luhan sama Baekhyun. Mata Luhan sama Baekhyun langsung melotot pas liat kejadian yang baru aja terjadi. Suho cium Yixing, di bibir. Yixing juga melotot, kaget sih. Suho cuma senyum-senyum dan langsung balik ke tempatnya.

"Cih, memanfaatkan orang yang polos." gumam Baekhyun dan Luhan bareng.

Bukannya kalian juga memanfaatkan Yixing ya?

Mereka pun minum minuman yang dipesankan Yixing tadi. Mereka Cuma pesen minum, nggak pesen makanan.

"Eh, gue baru inget. Bukannya Soo Min itu sepupu Chanyeol ya?" ucap Baekhyun yang ngebuat Luhan sama Yixing natep Baekhyun.

"Iya deh." jawab Luhan sama Yixing.

"Terus, bukannya si Chanyeol itu gay?" ucap Baekhyun lagi yang langsung diangguki kedua orang itu.

"Ck ck ck, pikunnya Yixing udah nular ke elo, Baek. Kalo gue jadi temen lo, pasti gue bakalan malu banget deh gara-gara pidato nggak penting lo tadi." bales Luhan. Baekhyun langsung natep datar ke Luhan.

"Oy, Han. Kayaknya pikunnya Yixing juga nular ke elo deh. Bukannya elo itu emang temen gue ya?" bales Baekhyun. Baekhyun emang jaraaanngggg banget manggil Yixing sama Luhan pake embel-embel _'hyung'._

"Oiya, gue lupa. Hehehe." jawab Luhan sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang nggak gatel.

Yixing cuma natep polos kearah mereka berdua.

"Kok pada ngomongin kepikunan gue sih?" tanya Yixing.

"Ah, nggak papa kok. Kita masuk ke kelas aja yuk." jawab Luhan yang nggak mau pusing gegara harus ngladenin Yixing.

Mereka bertiga pun langsung masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat kedua. Luhan ngeluh kalo dia pusing banget. Baekhyun sama Yixing nyuruh Luhan buat istirahat di UKS, tapi dia nggak mau. Akhirnya mereka berdua ninggalin Luhan di kelas Luhan. Sendiri. Iya, Luhan sendirian.

 _'_ _Kok gue berasa jadi jones ya? Nggak ada yang nemenin, nggak ada yang merhatiin. Sedih banget hidup gue.'_ batin Luhan.

Luhan yang ngerasa bosen pun langsung keluar kelas dan ngeliat pohon-pohon yang ditanem di sekolah. Dia berdiri di depan kelas. Btw, kelasnya ada dilantai tiga. Kelas yang ada dilantai tiga itu kelas 3-1, 3-2, 3-3, 3-4, 3-5, 2-1, 2-2, 2-3, 2-4, sama kelas 1-1. Kelas 1-1, kelas 2-1, sama kelas 3-1 deketan. Jadi otomatis kelas dia deket kelas Sehun. Kelas mereka berdua cuma kepisah satu kelas, kelas 2-1.

Pas lagi mandang depan, tiba-tiba aja orang yang peluk dia.

 _'_ _Pasti yang meluk gue tuh bocah cadel.'_ batin Luhan.

" _Hyung,_ gue kangen elo." ucap orang yang lagi meluk dia dari belakang.

"Hun, jangan ganggu gue sekali ini napa? Gue lagi pusing." pinta Luhan.

Sehun langsung nglepasin pelukannya dan ngebalik tubuh Luhan, jadi mereka sekarang lagi hadap-hadapan. Sehun nyentuh kening Luhan. Dia langsung kaget, soalnya kening Luhan panas banget.

" _Hyung,_ kalo sakit kenapa nggak ke UKS atau pulang aja? Nanti malah tambah parah lho. _Hyung_ juga pucet. Aku anterin pulang, ya." tawar Sehun.

"Nggak usah." jawab Luhan. Sebenernya Luhan pusing banget, sampe rasanya nggak kuat buat buka matanya. Perasaan tadi pagi dia nggak kenapa-napa, tapi kenapa sekarang dia kayak gini? Tiba-tiba...

BRUKK

Luhan pingsan. Sehun panik.

"Luhannie _hyung,_ bangun _hyung._ " Sehun nepuk-nepuk pipi Luhan, berharap Luhan bakalan bangun, tapi enggak.

Sehun langsung gendong Luhan ala bridal. Sehun bawa Luhan ke mobilnya dan langsung nglajuin mobilnya ke rumahnya, soalnya dia nggak tau rumah Luhan. Dan begonya, kenapa dia nggak tanya Suho?

Oh ya, masalah ijin, dia bakalan nyuruh Kai buat ngijinin dia ke guru sama bawain tasnya pulang. Dia juga nyuruh Suho buat bawain tasnya Luhan ke rumahnya.

Pas udah sampe dirumahnya, Sehun langsung bawa Luhan ke kamarnya. Dia langsung nyari _eomma_ nya buat ngurus Luhan. Dia kan nggak tau cara ngurus orang sakit.

"Ya ampun Sehun, kamu nyulik dia dimana? Kalo dia dicariin orang tuanya gimana? Mau di gebukin orang-orang?" tanya Sungmin, _eomma_ Sehun.

" _Eomma,_ aku nggak nyulik dia. Dia itu kakak kelas aku." jawab Sehun.

"Oh, gitu ya. Kirain kamu nyulik dia. Mukanya kayak anak SD." bales _eomma_ Sehun.

"Luhan kan imut." jawab Sehun.

"Ya udah, kalo dia udah sadar, nanti suapin dia terus suruh dia minum obatnya ya. _Eomma_ mau ke supermarket dulu. Jangan lupa itu. Jangan cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Jangan aneh-aneh sama dia. Jangan nodain dia. Jangan-"

"Iya, iya. Sehun tau. Udah, _eomma_ buruan pergi aja."

Sungmin pun langsung pergi dari kamar anaknya buat pergi belanja.

Setelah Sungmin pergi, Sehun langsung tiduran di samping Luhan.

 _'_ _Ah, hari yang indah. Bisa tidur deket Luhan hyung, nggak ikut pelajaran Shin saem. Indah banget hari ini.'_

Ditengah-tengah kegiatannya, dia inget sesuatu.

 _'_ _Bukannya kalo meluk orang yang demam itu bisa ngurangin demam nya ya?'_

Setelah itu, Sehun langsung senyum lebar banget. Dia langsung meluk Luhan yang ada di sampingnya dan ikut memejamkan matanya. Dia tidur.

.

 **Other side**

Saat ini Baekhyun sama Yixing lagi kebingungan nyari Luhan. Mereka nyari ke kelas Luhan, ke UKS, tapi Luhan nggak ada. Mereka berdua udah mau nangis pas nyari Luhan nggak keteme-ketemu. Sampai akhirnya mereka pergi keatap dan ketemu Suho and the gank.

"Yixingie, kamu kenapa?" tanya Suho khawatir. Yixing langsung meluk Suho erat banget. Dia nangis di pelukan Suho. Suho sih, seneng-seneng aja di peluk kayak gitu.

"Hey, kamu kenapa hm?" tanya Suho lagi.

"Lu-Luhan hilang. Dia nggak ada di kelas. Dia juga nggak ada di UKS. Aku takut dia kenapa-napa. Aku salah. Aku yang ninggalin Luhan sendirian." jelas Yixing.

"Ssstttt, Luhan nggak hilang. Dia sama Sehun dirumah Sehun. Tadi Luhan pingsan, terus Sehun langsung bawa Luhan ke rumahya." jelas Suho.

"LUHAN PINGSAN?" tanya Baekhyun sama Yixing, teriak. Mereka yang ada disana -kecuali Baekhyun sama Yixing- langsung nutup telinganya pas denger suara Baekhyun sama Yixing.

"I-iya. Tapi pasti Luhan bakalan baik-baik aja kok." tenang Suho.

"Huwee, Xingie~ Kita yang bikin Luhan pingsan. Harusnya tadi kita nemenin Luhan dikelas, bukan malah ninggalin Luhan." tangis Baekhyun pecah pas denger kalo Luhan pingsan. Yixing pun juga nangis pas denger kalo Luhan pingsan. Mereka nggak lebay, tapi terlalu sayang sama Luhan.

"Baru nyadar." gumam Jongin yang langsung diberi tatapan tajam dari Kris.

Suho langsung meluk Yixing. Suho ngasih isyarat ke Chanyeol buat nenangin Baekhyun, takut kalo mereka ketauan guru. Karena ini udah bel. Chanyeol langsung meluk Baekhyun. Baekhyun pengen teriak kesenengen gegara dipeluk Chanyeol, tapi nggak jadi. Baekhyun meluk Chanyeol erat banget. Seolah-olah Chanyeol nggak boleh nglepasin pelukannya.

Baekhyun deg-degan banget pas dipeluk Chanyeol. pelukan Chanyeol itu nyaman sama pas banget buat dia. Wanginya Chanyeol tuh maskulin banget. Baekhyun menghirup aroma tubuh Channyeol dalem-dalem. Baekhyun ngrasa kalo pipinya panas. Dia kayak sulit nafas. Efek deketan sama Chanyeol kali ya.

 _'_ _Ah, gue berasa mau mati aja. Nafas gue.'_ batin Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sama Baekhyun masih betah pelukan. Padahal juga Suho sama Yixing udah nggak pelukan lagi, soalnya Yixing ketiduran gara-gara capek nangis, dan sekarang Yixing tidur dengan paha Suho sebagai bantalnya.

"Ehem." Kris dehem. Maksudnya buat kode Chanyeol biar nglepas pelukannya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol natep Kris. Mereka bicara lewat mata. Chanyeol seolah-olah minta bantuan ke Kris supaya Baekhyun mau lepasin pelukannya. Akhirnya Kris milih narik Chanyeol, terus Chen narik Baekhyun. Pelukan mereka lepas. Baekhyun langsung cemberut. Dia natep tajam ke Chen. Chen nggak peduli, dan itu bikin Baekhyun tambah kesel.

Baekhyun liat kearah Yixing. Yixing lagi tidur. Dia ngrasa kalo dia itu kayak nggak dianggep disitu, maka dengan sadisnya dia jalan kearah Yixing dan nyubit pipi Yixing yang lagi tidur. Suho yang liat itu langsung ngejitak Baekhyun dan protes.

CTAKK

"Aww.. Sakit tau nggak?" protes Baekhyun yang nggak terima kalo dia dijitak.

"Nggak. Lo juga sih, ngapain cubit-cubit pipi istri gue? Untung aja dia nggak bangun." protes Suho yang juga nggak terima kalo pipi 'istri' dicubit gitu sama Baekhyun.

"Gue cuma mau bangunin Yixing, terus ngajak dia pergi. Emang kenapa hah?" balas Baekhyun.

"Enak aja main bawa-bawa istri gue. Emang lo siapanya? Terus, kenapa lo nggak disini aja? Atau nggak, lo pergi sendiri kan bisa." balas Suho nggak mau kalah.

"Gue sahabatnya. Sekarang gue tanya, emang lo siapa Yixing? Pacar juga bukan. Terus yah, kalo gue disini, gue pasti cuma dikasih kacang sama kalian. Kan sakit. Terus, gue harus bawa Yixing. Bahaya kalo dia disini. Dia itu polos. Jangan-jangan nanti pas gue pergi, kalian mau grepe-grepe Yixing. Iya, kan? Ngaku aja deh!" cerocos Baekhyun yang langsung dapet protes dari Suho and the gank.

"Yixing cuma milik gue, jadi nggak ada yang boleh grepe-grepe dia selain gue." –Suho.

"Oy, gue bukan playboy. Walaupun pacar gue lagi jauh di China sana, gue bakalan tetep setia sama dia." –Kris.

"Gue nggak napsuan sama cowok macem dia." –Jongin.

"Gue masih sayang nyawa, jadi gue nggak bakalan grepe Yixing." –Chen.

"Gue udah suka sama cowok lain. Jadi gue nggak bakalan lirik orang lain, termasuk Yixing." –Chanyeol.

Dan omongan Chanyeol sukses bikin Baekhyun noleh ke Chanyeol.

"Lo suka siapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Lo nggak perlu tau, gue suka siapa. Bukan urusan lo kan?" jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun cuma ngangguk pas denger jawaban Chanyeol. Dia langsung pergi dari atap. Ke UKS mungkin?

 _'_ _Kok sakit banget ya? Lebih sakit dari pada kenyataan gue yang nggak punya jakun.'_ batin Baekhyun nelangsa.

Sesampainya di UKS, cowok manis bin imut itu liat ke jam tangannya.

"Ada waktu satu jam buat tidur." gumam Baekhyun. Dan dia langsung milih tidur di ranjang yang ada di UKS.

Lima puluh lima menit cowok itu habisin buat tidur di UKS. Dia langsung keluar dari UKS buat ke kelasnya. Sebelum ke kelasnya, dia milih ke toilet dulu buat cuci mukanya. Nggak lama, bel tanda pelajaran selesai pun terdengar.

Baekhyun natep bayangan nya di cermin. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di otaknya. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun langsung senyum lebar banget. Nggak tau kenapa.

Dia langsung ke kelasnya buat ngambil tasnya. Habis itu telpon Baekbeom. Selesai.

.

 **Luhan side**

Luhan baru aja bangun. Dia kedip-kedipin matanya lucu. Dia ngerasa asing sama suasana kamar ini.

 _'_ _Gue dimana ya? Ini kayak bukan kamar gue. Kamar gue kan banyak poster hello kitty nya. Kok ini enggak. Ini kamarnya kayak kamar cowok beneran.'_ batin Luhan.

Luhan ngambil posisi duduk dan ngedarin pandangannya ke seluruh kamar. Matanya melotot pas dia liat ada banyak banget foto-fotonya yang ditempel atau dipajang dikamar ini.

 _'_ _Sebenernya gue ada dimana sih? Kok ada foto gue banyak banget. Foto gue disini lebih banyak dari foto gue dikamar gue. Jangan-jangan gue diculik, terus ini kamarnya penculik itu. Jangan-jangan penculik itu psikopat lagi. Aaa... mama... Lulu takut. Lulu pengen pulang. Hiks..'_

Tanpa sadar, Luhan nangis gara-gara perkiraannya itu. Kedua kakinya dia tekuk, tangannya megangin kakinya yang ditekuk, terus dia nangis sambil nyembunyiin kepalanya di antara lipatan tangannya.

Cklek

Suara pintu yang dibuka langsung ngebuat Luhan ketakutan setengah hidup.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Ja-jangan sakiti Lulu hiks.. Lulu anak baik hiks.. Lu-Lulu mau pulang huwee.. mama.." Luhan bilang kayak gitu masih dalam posisi yang sama kayak tadi, jadi dia nggak tau siapa yang buka pintu.

"Sehun, kamu yakin itu kakak kelas kamu?" tanya Sungmin pelan. Yang masuk ternyata Sungmin sama Sehun.

"Yakin, _eomma._ " jawab Sehun.

"Terus, kenapa dia nangis kayak anak kecil gitu?"

"Dia takut."

Sehun pun langsung deketin Luhan sama manggil namanya.

"Luhan _hyung_ , ini aku. _Hyung_ nggak usah takut ya."

Luhan yang denger suara Sehun langsung mendongak.

 _'_ _Uh, imut banget sih.'_ batin Sehun saat melihat wajah Luhan. Hidungnya memerah, matanya sembab, di pipinya ada jejak air mata.

"HYA, JADI INI KAMARMU? KAU YANG MENCULIKKU, HAH?" teriak Luhan pada Sehun.

"A-anu _hyung,_ tadi _hyung_ pingsan, jadi aku membawa _hyung_ kesini karena aku nggak tau rumah _hyung_ dimana." jelas Sehun.

"KAU-"

"EHEM" dehem Sungmin.

"Luhan ah, lebih baik sekarang kamu makan dan minum obat, ok?" suruh Sungmin.

"Sehun akan menyuapimu." tambahnya.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada penolakan, hm?"

Luhan cuma bisa mengangguk pasrah dan menurut pada Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai, adakah yang masih nunggu ff ini? Maaf kalo updatenya lama, mengecewakan, dll.

 **Balasan review:**

 **byvn:** bisa jadi. Udah kejawab kan, siapa Soo Min. Makasih udah review.

 **Maple Fujoshi2309:** hwaiting juga buat kamu. Hehehe. Makasih udah review.

 **.35:** ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review.

 **yayahunnie:** hai juga. Wah~ makasih. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review.

 **RinZura:** hai juga. Oh ya? Ternyata kamu jail juga ya? Yah, semoga aja. Aku nggak selalu punya waktu soalnya #ngeles. Ini nggak akan berhenti di tengah jalan kok. Makasih udah review.

 **pandaatao:** baekhyun emang nekat /eh. Ini udah ada hunhannya kan? Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review. Kamu juga jjang. Btw, kamu sama 'dragonkris' sama atau beda?

 **dragonkris:** oh ya? baekhyun emang nekat /eh. Ini udah ada hunhannya kan? Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review. Kamu juga jjang. Btw, kamu sama 'pandaatao' sama atau beda?

 **realbaekhyunne** : ah, makasih ya. Makasih juga udah review.

Makasih buat yang udah review. Makasih buat yang udah fav, follow, dan baca ff ini.

 **Big thanks to:**

 **byvn | Maple Fujoshi2309 | .35 | yayahunnie | RinZura | pandaatao | dragonkris | realbaekhyunne | Queen Schweinsteiger | nara**

 **Dan semua silent readers yang udah bersedia mampir.**

 **Last.**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Kim Jung Sun11 (ex Yan Zhao)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Pagi-pagi, Chanyeol and the gank lagi ngumpul bareng di markas mereka, yaitu kantin. Mereka berenam ngomongin dari hal yang penting sampe hal yang penting. Tapi lebih banyak yang nggak penting sih.

Suho celingak-celinguk kayak lagi nyariin orang gitu. Chanyeol yang ngeliat Suho langsung nanya, "Oy, _hyung_. Lo kenapa?"

Suho noleh kearah Chanyeol dan ngejawab, "Fans fanatik lo kemana? Tumben nggak nongol." Chanyeol yang denger itu langsung ngangkat bahunya acuh. Cowok tinggi itu langsung jawab, "Mana gue tau. Emang gue emaknya? Bapaknya? Kakaknya? Adeknya? Temennya? Sahabatnya? Gurunya? Bukan kan?"

Suho menghela nafas. "Emang sih bukan. Tapi kan elo idolanya Baekhyun."

"Terus, kalo gue idolanya dia, gue harus tau semua tentang dia gitu?" tanya Chanyeol. "Harusnya gitu. Elo kan juga suka ma dia kan? Dia aja tau semua tentang elo, masa' elo nggak tau. Kalo kalian berdua nanti nikah gimana? Kalo gue jadi elo sih bakalan malu gara-gara nggak tau apa-apa tentang istri gue. Gue aja tau semua tentang Yixing kok. Masa' elo nggak tau tentang Baekhyun. Ih, kampungan." jawab Suho panjang kali lebar kali tinggi.

"Emang lo tau, nanti gue bakalan nikah sama si Byun Baekhyun itu ato enggak? Terus nih ya, kenapa juga elo nggak nembak Yixing buat jadi pacar elo? Masa' elo sama dia cuma mau jadi TTM terus. Ih, kampungan." bales Chanyeol.

"Oy, gue sama Yixing nggak pacaran itu ada alesannya. Nah, elo sama Baekhyun? Emang ada alesannya? Itu cuma gara-gara elo yang gengsi aja kan? Ngaku lo." bales Suho yang nggak terima dikatain 'kampungan'. Dia kan holkay, masa' iya dikatain 'kampungan'. Kan enggak banget. Iya kan?

Chen sama Jongin cuma bisa cengo ngeliat Suho sama Chanyeol yang pagi-pagi udah perang. Sementara, Sehun sama Kris cuma natep mereka pake muka datar mereka.

"Oy, gue juga punya alesan tau nggak." jawab Chanyeol.

"Emang alesan elo apa?" Suho nanya ke Chanyeol.

"Lo dulu yang bilang apa alesan lo. Kalo lo udah bilang gue bakalan gantian cerita." suruh Chanyeol ke Suho.

"Lo dulu napa?" –Suho.

"Lo duluan ah." –Chanyeol.

"Nggak, lo duluan." –Suho.

"Lo dulu a-"

"Oy, bisa berhenti berantem nggak. Suho, lo bilang duluan napa? Lo kan yang lebih tua dari Chanyeol." ucap Kris yang jadi penengah. Suho menghela nafas, Chanyeol masang gaya cool andalannya.

"Dulu tuh gue pernah nembak Yixing. Gue nembak dia di restaurant bintang lima. Gue udah nyuruh orang buat dekor ruangannya sekeren dan se-romantis mungkin. Gue udah siapin bunga yang bagus-bagus dan punya arti bagus. Gue udah ngebayar orang buat mainin musik yang romantis. Gue udah beli cincin yang keren. Gue berlutut di depan Yixing. Gue bilang ke dia kalo gue cinta dia. Gue minta dia buat jadi pacar gue. Pas gue ngomong gitu, pipinya merah banget. Tapi-"

Suho ambil nafas, terus buang.

"-dia nolak gue."

"HAHAHAHA" seketika Chanyeol, Jongin sama Chen ngakak.

Suho jadi kesel sendiri. "Oy, dengerin sampe selesai dulu." Mereka bertiga langsung diem.

Suho nglanjutin ceritanya, "Dia bilang ke gue kalo dia juga cinta ma gue. Dia bilang kalo dia belum bisa jadi pacar gue gara-gara dia udah janji sama kakek neneknya kalo dia nggak bakalan pacaran sebelum dia lulus dari Senior High School. Jadi, gue sama Yixing bakalan jadi TTM terus selama Senior High School. Udah kan? Sekarang giliran elo."

"Eh, bentar-bentar. Gue mau nanya dong. Kok _hyung_ mau nembak Yixing _hyung_ aja sampe kayak mau lamaran sih?" tanya Jongin.

"Suka-suka gue keleus. Udah ah. Yeol, giliran elo."

"Holkay mah gitu orangnya." gumam Jongin.

"Jadi gini. Alesan gue nggak pernah nerima Baekhyun ataupun nembak Baekhyun itu gara-gara gue pengen mastiin aja, dia suka ma gue tulus atau cuma sementara. Gue pengen tau, cinta dia ke gue itu permanen dan nyata apa nggak. Kalian kan pada tau, banyak orang yang suka ma gue, bilang cinta mati ke gue, tapi pas mereka tau kekurangan gue, mereka langsung berhenti suka ma gue. Mereka cuma cinta ke gue sementara, nggak tulus. Nah, gue cuma mau tau aja, dia itu sama kayak mereka apa nggak. Udah." jelas Chanyeol.

"Ohh." Mereka berlima cuma ber-ohh ria. Iya sih, apa yang diomongin Chanyeol itu emang bener.

"Yeol, ini saran gue ya. Mendingan lo cepet-cepet nembak Baekhyun atau nerima Baekhyun jadi pacar lo gitu." saran Kris.

"Emangnya kenapa, Kris?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Takutnya entar Baekhyun malah nglakuin hal yang abnormal yang bikin elo malu lagi. Selain itu, bisa aja kan Baekhyun pindah ke lain hati?" jawab Kris. Chanyeol diem. Bener juga sih yang di omongin Kris. "Nanti deh, gue pertimbangin." balas Chanyeol.

"Oy, masuk ke kelas yuk." ajak Chen. Mereka berlima ngangguk terus ngikutin Chen yang keluar dari kantin.

.

.

.

Ini jam istirahat. Banyak murid-murid yang ada di kantin, main sama temen-temen, ngrumpi, dll. Chanyeol lagi jalan di koridor lantai dua. Dia jalan sambil ngobrol sama cewek yang ada di sampingnya. Mereka berdua keliatan akrab banget.

"Oy, nanti elo jadi ke rumah gue?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Jadi dong. Gue udah kangen sama anak gue. Dia baik-baik aja kan? Elo ngrawat dia kan?" jawab dan tanya cewek itu.

"Iya dong. Tenang aja. Gue ngerawat Il Hwan baik-baik kok. Lo nggak usah khawatir." jawab Chanyeol.

Tanpa Chanyeol dan cewek tadi sadari, ada seseorang yang curi-curi dengar pembicaraan mereka. _'What? Chanyeol udah punya anak? Nama anaknya Il Hwan? Terus ibu dari anaknya itu tuh cewek? Nggak bisa dibiarin.'_ batin seseorang yang curi-curi dengar tadi. Seseorang itu langsung pergi nyari temennya, jadinya dia nggak tau kelanjutan pembicaraan tadi. Ckckck.

"Oh, ya udah deh kalo gitu. Jaga dia baik-baik terus ya. Gue bakalan ngambil dia kalo gue udah nggak sibuk lagi. Inget, jangan sampe dia mati. Gue beli tuh anjing harganya mahal tau nggak? Awas kalo dia sampe mati." ucap cewek itu. Iya, Il Hwan itu anjing peliharaannya cewek itu. dia udah nganggep anjing itu sebagai anaknya gituh.

"Tenang aja, Min. Gue nggak bakalan bunuh keponakan gue." jawab Chanyeol ke cewek yang ternyata namanya Kyung Min, sepupu Chanyeol selain Soo Min.

"Ok, gue percaya. Gue pergi dulu." pamit Kyung Min dan langsung pergi menghilang entah kemana. Chanyeol cuma ngangguk buat ngrespon.

"CHANYEOLLL. BERHENTII." teriak seorang cowok mungil yang bernama Baekhyun. Cowok mungil itu narik-narik tangan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Chanyeol tetep jalan, nggak lari. Jaraknya Baekhyun sama Chanyeol kira-kira sepuluh meter.

Luhan sama Yixing –orang yang ditarik Baekhyun- langsung nglepasin tangannya yang tadi di tarik sama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang kesel gara-gara Chanyeol nggak mau berhenti dan juga dia yang lagi males lari-larian, langsung aja teriak. "PARK CHANYEOL, GUE HAMIL ANAK ELO. ELO HARUS TANGGUNG JAWAB, YEOL!"

"HAH?" teriak Chanyeol shock. Dia langsung balik badan, ngadep ke Baekhyun. Dia nggak salah denger kan? Baekhyun hamil? Gara-gara dia? Masa' sih? Nglakuin 'itu' aja belum pernah.

Murid-murid yang tadi lagi jalan di koridor langsung berhenti dan shock. Ada yang gigit jari, cakar-cakar tembok, nangis, masang wajah sumringah, dll.

"Anjir, si Baekhyun berani banget kek gitu." komentar Luhan habis denger teriakan Baekhyun tadi.

"Hah? Baekhyun hamil anaknya Chanyeol?" tanya Lay sama Luhan. Luhan ngehela nafas dan nge-geleng kearah Yixing. "Tapi tadi Baekhyun bilang hmpptttt" ucapan Lay kepotong gara-gara Luhan nge bekep Lay. "Entar aja gue jelasin. Lo nggak usah kebanyakan tanya." ucap Luhan. Punya sahabat polos nyrempet ke bego itu susah ya?

' _Anjir, jangan-jangan Kris itu cenayang lagi. Bener banget yang di omongin Kris tadi. Gue jadi malu, kan.'_

Keadaan masih hening, sampe ada suara yang membuat Baekhyun sama Chanyeol langsung panik.

"PARK CHNAYEOL, BYUN BAEKHYUN. KALIAN BERDUA IKUT SAYA KE RUANG BK, SEKARANG!" itu suara Ahn _saem_ guru BK ter _killer_ diantara guru BK lain.

Dengan terpaksa, Chanyeol sama Baekhyun langsung ikut Ahn _saem_ buat ke ruang BK. Sesampainya di ruang BK, Chanyeol sama Baekhyun langsung di suruh duduk di hadapan Ahn _saem_. Ahn _saem_ memandang mereka pake pandangan mengintrogasi.

"Jadi, ada salah satu dari kalian yang mau jelasin tadi? Byun Baekhyun? Park Chanyeol?" tanya Ahn _saem_.

Chanyeol sama Baekhyun cuma nunduk. Mereka injek-injekan kaki, nyuruh buat jelasin. Chanyeol yang nggak ngerti apa-apa kan juga bingung mau jelasin apa. Sedangkan Baekhyun, dia liat gurunya aja udah takut, apalagi ngomong ke gurunya. Ckkck.

"Oy, pendek. Jelasin napa. Gue kan nggak ngerti apa-apa." bisik Chanyeol ke Baekhyun.

"Nggak ah, lo aja." bales Baekhyun.

"Lah, gue kan nggak ngerti apa-apa. Gue harus ngomong apa ke dia?" tanya Chanyeol. Ahn _saem_ yang ngliat itu cuma diem aja.

Sampe akhirnya dia bersuara, "Jadi, tadi yang kamu omongin di koridor tadi bener nggak?" tanya Ahn _saem_ ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun cuma diem.

"Nggak mau ngomong? Jadi itu bener? Ya udah, kalo gitu nanti saya lapor ke Kepala Sekolah buat ngeluarin kalian berdua gara-gara kamu (nunjuk Baekhyun) udah hamil gara-gara dia (nunjuk Chanyeol)." putus Ahn _saem_ yang mulai bosen nungguin salah satu dari mereka buat ngomong.

"Yah, kok gitu sih _saem_? Nggak bisa gitu dong." protes Chanyeol.

"Kenapa nggak bisa?" tanya Ahn _saem._

"Si pendek ini udah bohong, _saem_. Dia tuh nggak hamil." ucap Chanyeol.

"Dari mana kamu tau kalo dia nggak beneran hamil?" tanya Ahn _saem_.

"Dia itu kan cowok, mana mungkin bisa hamil?" jawab Chanyeol. Ahn _saem_ hela nafas. "Kenapa nggak bisa? Istri saya aja cowok tapi bisa hamil kok. Siapa tau Baekhyun juga kayak gitu." ucap Ahn _saem_.

Baekhyun sama Chanyeol diem. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol bilang, "Kalo dia beneran hamil, pasti itu bukan anak saya." lanjut Chanyeol.

"Darimana kamu bisa nyimpulan kayak gitu?" tanya Ahn _saem_.

Chanyeol ngehela nafas. "Saya kan belum pernah nglakuin 'itu' sama Baekhyun. Jadi nggak mungkin, kan?" jawab Chanyeol. Pipi Baekhyun langsung merah pas Chanyeol bilang kayak gitu.

"Belum pernah ya. Jadi bisa aja besok atau besok-besoknya mereka nglakuin 'itu'." gumam Ahn _saem_ pelan. "Byun Baekhyun, bener yang diomongin sama Chanyeol?" tanya Ahn _saem_.

Baekhyun jadi gugup. Dia bingung. Dia pengen ngomong 'iya' tapi gengsi. Masa' iya, dia ketauan bohong sama orang yang dia bohongi. Kan nggak elit. Pikir Baekhyun.

"Oy, Baek. Omong 'iya' apa susahnya? Lo mau dikeluarin hah?" bisik Chanyeol ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun gigit bibir bawahnya.

"Oy, jangan bilang kalo lo beneran hamil tapi itu bukan anak gue?" tanya Chanyeol pake pandangan horor.

PLAK

Baekhyun nge-geplak kepala Chanyeol. "Emang lo pikir gue cowok apaan?" bisik Baekhyun.

"Eum, i-itu _saem_. Se-sebenernya aku emang nggak hamil anak Chanyeol. Aku tadi cuma bohong. He-he-he." aku Baekhyun diakhiri cengiran kaku.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lega. Baekhyun masih gigit bibirnya. Ahn _saem_ masih natep ke arah Baekhyun sama Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kamu bohong kayak gitu?" tanya Ahn _saem_.

"Soalnya tadi aku nggak sengaja denger pembicaraan Chanyeol sama cewek di koridor. Si cewek itu bilang kalo dia bakalan mampir ke rumah Chanyeol buat nengok anak nya. Nama anaknya Il Hwan. Jadi, aku nebaknya pasti Il Hwan itu anak Chanyeol sama cewek itu. Aku cemburu terus pas tadi aku manggil Chanyeol di koridor, aku refleks teriak kayak gitu." jawab Baekhyun kelewat polos. Chanyeol langsung menganga. Ahn _saem_ natep Chanyeol tajem.

"Ah, iya _saem_ , si cewek itu bakalan di keluarin, kan?" tanya Baekhyun kalem. Chanyeol masang wajah datar. Ahn _saem_ masih natep Chanyeol tajem. Guru itu ngurut pelipisnya.

"Chanyeol, bisa jelasin tentang apa yang diomongin sama Baekhyun baru aja?" tanya Ahn _saem_.

" _Saem_ , dia udah salah paham. Cewek yang dimaksud Baekhyun itu Kyung Min, sepupu aku. Terus, Il Hwan itu nama anjing Kyung Min yang dititipin di rumah aku gara-gara dia lagi sibuk terus kadang-kadang nglupain anjingnya yang udah dia anggep sebagai anak." jelas Chanyeol. Ahn _saem_ ngurut pelipisnya. Sekarang gantian Baekhyun yang menganga. Jadi, dia udah salah paham?

"Baekhyun, kamu tau nggak? Gara-gara teriakan kamu tadi di koridor, pasti bakalan banyak murid yang bakalan salah paham. Ini gara-gara kamu, Baek." ucap Ahn _saem_.

"Loh, _saem_. Kok gara-gara aku sih? Harusnya gara-gara Chanyeol sama cewek itu dong. Kalo mereka nggak ngobrol kayak gitu kan aku nggak bakalan teriak kayak gitu di koridor tadi." protes Baekhyun.

"Loh, kok gara-gara gue sama Kyung Min? Kalo tadi elo nggak nguping kan elo nggak bakalan teriak kayak gitu. Jadi itu salah elo. Harusnya tadi tuh elo nggak nguping." bela Chanyeol.

"Ya salah elo dong." bales Baekhyun. Walaupun Baekhyun fans Chanyeol nomer 1, kalo masalah kayak gini dia nggak mau ngalah. Ckck.

"Oy, lu itu yang salah. Lo tadi pasti ngupingnya nggak sampe gue sama Kyung Min selesai kan? Kalo elo tadi denger sampe selesai, pasti elo nggak bakalan salah paham dan terjadi kayak gini. Jadi elo yang salah." bales Chanyeol.

"Oy, apa-"

"Kalian bisa diem nggak sih? Telinga saya panas nih, denger kalian. Daripada ribut-ribut kayak gitu, mendingan kalian bersih-bersih gudang sana." potong Ahn _saem_.

"Berdua _saem_?" tanya Baekhyun harap-harap cemas.

"Iya lah." jawab Ahn _saem_. Baekhyun nahan buat teriak. Chanyeol protes, "Loh, kok gitu? Kok aku juga ikut bersih-bersih sih _saem_?"

"Kenapa? Nggak terima? Udah, cepet sana. Kalo masih mau protes, hukumannya saya tambahin." balas Ahn _saem_ ngancam. Chanyeol cuma hela nafas, pasrah. Baekhyun udah cengar-cengir nggak jelas.

Mereka berdua pun langsung keluar dari ruang BK menuju ke gudang. Sesampainya di gudang, Chanyeol ngambil sapu yang ada disana dan ngasih ke Baekhyun.

"Bersihin gih." Baekhyun cengo pas Chanyeol ngomong kayak gitu. "Loh, elo juga ikut bersihin dong. Yang dihukum kan bukan Cuma gue." protes Baekhyun.

' _Baekhyun emang beda dari fans gue yang lain. Walaupun ke absurd-an nya sama sih. Apa gue nembak dia sekarang aja ya?'_

"..Yeol, Chanyeol. Lo baik, kan?" Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Chanyeol, gara-gara Chanyeol Cuma diem.

Chanyeol yang sadar langsung ngerjap-ngerjapin matanya. "I-iya. Ada apa?" Baekhyun ngasih sapu lain ke Chanyeol. "Nih, sapu sebelah sana. Gue sapu sebelah sini. Cepetan. Nanti di marahin Ahn _saem_ lho." Baekhyun senyum manis ke arah Chanyeol dan mulai bersih-bersih. Chanyeol yang liat Baekhyun mulai bersih-bersih, akhirnya ngikut bersih-bersih juga.

Dua jam, mereka udah selesai bersih-bersihnya. Baekhyun duduk di deket tembok. Dia nyeka keringatnya yang netes dari dahinya. Chanyeol jalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baek, ayo ke kantin beli minuman. Lo haus, kan?" tawar Chanyeol. baekhyun langsung berdiri dan meluk lengan kiri Chanyeol. "Ah, Chanyeol pengertian sama gue. Chanyeol perhatian sama gue. Ayo baby Yeol, kita ke kantin." ucap Baekhyun yang udah kembali ke dalam Baekhyun yang asli.

' _Ternyata sifat fanboy nya Cuma ilang sementara ya? Huft! Sabar, Yeol. Lo kan tau kalo pens lo emang gila.'_

"Baek, lepasin dong." pinta Chanyeol ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun nge-geleng. Chanyeol hela nafas. Akhirnya Chanyeol ngrelain lengannya di peluk sama Baekhyun.

Di kantin, mereka langsung beli minuman. Mereka milih pergi ke taman buat nyari udara segar. Sepuluh menit mereka nggak ngomong apa-apa. Mereka milih istirahat dulu.

"Baek/Yeol." nggak sengaja, mereka manggil nama lawan bicaranya bareng. Chanyeol ngelus-elus tengkuknya yang nggak gatel. Baekhyun senyum-senyum gaje.

"Lo dulu aja, baby Yeol." suruh Baekhyun. Chanyeol ngegeleng. "Lo aja. Gue lupa mau bilang apaan."

"Balik ke kelas yuk." ajak Baekhyun. chanyeol ngangguk.

' _Kayaknya gue harus nunda rencana buat nembak Baekhyun deh. Hhh.'_

.

.

.

Sekarang ini waktunya buat anak-anak pulang sekolah. Sejak Chanyeol keluar dari kelas, Baekhyun nempel ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol sih seneng-seneng aja, walaupun agak risih gimana gituh. Jongin, Kris, sama Chen jalan di belakang Chanyeol sama Baekhyun.

Suho pergi ke kelas Yixing buat ngajak kencan. Sehun pergi ke kelas Luhan buat ngapel Luhan, walaupun dia terus di tolak sama Luhan selama ini sih. Tapi, Sehun punya keyakinan kayak Baekhyun, kalo dia pasti bisa ngebuat orang yang dicintainya balik mencintai dia. Eeaaa.

Pas mereka ngelewatin fans-fans mereka, para fans langsung teriak-teriak gaje. Jongin sama Chen senyum ke arah fans nya, yang buat fans nya teriak kayak orang kesetanan. Kris cuma masang wajah datar, sedatar tembok. Tapi fans nya juga teriak-teriak gaje. Chanyeol masang wajah males, Baekhyun senyum manis banget pas dia denger ada fans yang teriak "CHANBAEK". Sebagian fans nya Chanyeol ada yang masang wajah pengen bunuh seseorang pas liat Chanyeol yang lengannya di gandeng Baekhyun. Sebagian fans nya Baekhyun juga gitu.

Tiba-tiba ada salah satu fans yang teriak "SEHUN" pas dia liat Sehun. Mereka berlima noleh ke kiri –ke arah lapangan. Mereka liat Sehun yang lagi ngejar Luhan sambil bawa satu buket bunga mawar.

Sebagian fans Luhan sama fans Sehun langsung ngrasa patah hati pas mereka denger teriakan Sehun.

"LUHAN HYUUNNNGGGG! THARANGHAE HYUNG. THEHUN CINTA HYUNG. HYUNG MAU JADI PACAR THEHUN, KAN?"

Sehun ngedumel dalem hati gara-gara cadelnya keluar nggak tepat waktu.

"Gue nggak kenal, gue nggak kenal. Dia bukan temen gue." gumam Kris sambil nunduk. Jongin narik Kris dan Chen narik Chanyeol, yang lengannya udah nggak di gandeng Baekhyun lagi gara-gara tadi Baekhyun shock dan refleks nglepasin gandengan dia ke Chanyeol. Sebelum Chanyeol ditarik sama Chen, dia sempet gumam "Ada orang gila kesasar disini, ya?"

Mereka berempat pergi ke parkiran, ninggalin Baekhyun yang masih dalam mode shock nya.

Pipi Luhan merah banget. Dia malu. "Aduhh, gue malu. OH SEHUUUNNNN, GUE BENCI ELO." Dan Luhan langsung pergi gitu aja ninggalin Sehun.

Baekhyun udah sadar dari mode shock nya. Dia nengok ke kanan, kiri, sama belakang buat nyariin Chanyeol sama temen-temennya tadi. Tapi nggak ada. Iya lah, mereka kan udah pulang.

Baekhyun masih celingukan. Sampe akhirnya dia langsung nglengkungin bibirnya ke bawah. Dia sadar, dia udah di tinggal. _'Gue di tinggal, nih? Huft, baby Yeol jahat banget sama gue.'_

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun pulang sendiri. Iyalah, siapa yang mau dia ajak pulang bareng? Yixing lagi kencan sama Joonmyeon –pasti. Luhan udah pulang duluan. Chanyeol pergi ninggalin dia. Masa' iya, dia ngajak salah satu fans nya? Nggak mau lah.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Baekhyun langsung masuk kamarnya. Dia udah mandi beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia lagi mikir, gimana cara biar Chanyeol cinta ke dia atau seenggaknya belajar mencintai dia.

Baekhyun mutusin turun ke bawah buat nyari _umma_ nya. Siapa tau, _umma_ nya bisa ngasih ide ke dia. _Umma_ tersayangnya kan lebih berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan. Haha.

Dia liat _umma_ nya lagi nonton acara favoritnya di tv. Apalagi kalo bukan acara gossip?

Baekhyun langsung duduk disamping _umma_ nya itu. " _Umma~_ " panggil Baekhyun manja.

"Hm?" sahut Jaejoong males. Baekhyun langsung poutin bibirnya. " _Umma_ , kok jawabnya Cuma gitu sih?" rengek Baekhyun macem anak kecil.

Jaejoong noleh kearah Baekhyun dan ngasih senyum ke Baekhyun. Jaejoong ngelus kepala Baekhyun dan tanya, "Ada apa Baekhyun sayang? Ada masalah?" yang bikin Baekhyun langsung senyum sumringah.

Baekhyun ngangguk. _Umma_ nya yang cantik itu langsung tanya "Apa?" ke Baekhyun.

"Eum, jadi gini, _umma_. Aku kan suka sama cowok. _Umma_ tau kan? Itu loh, Chanyeol. cowok paling kece." Jaejoong ngangguk. "Aku kan sering banget nyatain cinta ke dia, tapi dia nggak pernah nerima aku. Aku harus gimana, _umma_? _Umma_ tau kan, kalo aku itu cinta setengah mati sama Chanyeol?" Jaejoong ngangguk. " _Umma_ , kenapa daritadi Cuma ngagguk terus sih? Respon Baekhyun dong~" Baekhyun ngambil remote dari tangan _umma_ cantiknya dan langsung matiin tv itu.

Jaejoong hela nafas. "Kalo menurut _umma_ sih ya, mendingan kamu nungguin dia nembak kamu duluan. Udah. Selesai, kan?" jawab Jaejoong –agak- bijak.

"Nunggu Chanyeol nembak aku duluan tuh kayak nungguin Chen wajahnya jadi bulet." gumam Baekhyun. Jaejoong cuma cuek. Chen di kamarnya yang lagi sms-an sama Xiumin langsung bersin.

"Ya udah deh, _umma_. Aku mau ke kamar aja. Makasih sarannya, yang nggak mutu tadi." kata Baekhyun dengan nada pelan pas ngomong _yang nggak mutu tadi_. Dia masih sayang nyawa broh.

.

.

.

 **TBC** dulu yak..

 **A/N:** Hai, balik lagi sama gue, orang paling absurd bin gaje, males lagi -_-

Adakah yang masih inget sama ff ini? Iya, gue tao kalo ini update nya lama banget. Gue mau minta maaf kalo updatenya lama. Gue akhir-akhir ini ada halangan buat lanjutin ff gue. Di antaranya ada UKK, belum ada ide, dll.

Maaf, kalo chap ini nggak seperti harapan kalian, mengecewakan, pendek, kebanyakan typo, dsb.

 **Balasan review:**

 **kedodoran:** makasih. Ini udah lanjut. Maaf kalo jelek. Makasih udah review.

 **.35:** aku seneng kalo kamu suka. Hehe. Ini udah lanjut. Maaf kalo nggak sesuai harapan. Makasih udah review.

 **OrangKece:** Baekhyun mah gitu orangnya. Iya dong. Makasih udah review.

 **SFA30:** Maaf, kalo boleh tau, itu artinya apa, ya? Makasih udah review.

 **Maple Fujoshi2309:** Sekarang. Bisa jadi itu nyindir kamu. Hehe. Udah terlanjur atuh. Aku juga tau kalo aku sama Baekhyun cantikan Baekhyun jauh. Ok, aku bakal jelasin tentang siapa Baekhyun, Luhan sama Yixing disini. Jadi, ini tuh sebenernya cerita tentang aku sama dua temenku, sebut aja **x** dan **y** *waks*. **Baekhyun =** kisah cintanya kayak **y** , tapi **y** nggak separah Baekhyun disini. Sedikit kisah hidupnya kayak aku, tp cuma dikiiiitttttttt bangeeetttttttt. Misalnya adegan kamar mandi :v. Sifatnya yg suka memanfaatkan orang polos itu kayak aku. **Luhan =** kisah cintanya nggak kayak siapa-siapa. Aku bingung ngejelasin yang Luhan. **Yixing =** kisah cintanya kayak **x** , tp **x** nggak separah Yixing disini. Sifatnya yang polos nyrempet bego itu kayak aku. Sebenernya, **Baekhyun, Luhan, Yixing** disini tuh perpaduan kita bertiga, tp aku lupa. Makasih udah review.

 **realbaekhyunee:** ok. Maaf kalo itu mengganggu kamu. Ini juga demi kelancaran cerita. Chap ini ChanBaek udah banyak, kan? Makasih udah review.

 **yayahunnie:** iya. Harus sabar dong, aku kan bukan orang yang rajin update :D. Makasih udah mau nunggu. Maaf, aku belum bisa update cepet. Makasih udah review.

 **RinZura:** iya, nggak papa. Mau hiatus gara-gara apa? Kenapa nggak bisa? Ok. Makasih ya, dek. Kamu juga semangat ya. Maaf update nya lama. Makasih udah review.

 **oh chaca:** iya, ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review.

 **lolamoet:** makasih udah bilang ini lucu. Chanyeol punya alasan kok, kenapa dia nggak nerima Baekhyun. Suho udah nembak tapi di tolak. Udah tau alasan kenapa Sulay sm Chanbaek nggak jadian, kan? Nggak kok, itu rencananya. Absurd? Emang. Makasih udah review.

 **chenma:** iya, baekhyun emang gila karna Chanyeol. Chanyeol nggak jual mahal kok, itu alasannya udah ada kan? Makasih udah review.

 **Yenii676:** makasih. Iya, cy suka bkh. Ini udah lanjut. Makasih udah review.

Adakah review nya yang belum di bales?

Sekali lagi, aku mau minta maaf karna update nya lamaaaaaa bangetttttt. Mana pendek lagi.

Oh ya, aku boleh minta tolong kan? Tolong review fanfic ini yang buat lomba event CIC.

Link nya ini **: ( m . fanfiction r / 11280643 / )**

 **Atau cari di Google, Fanfic ChanBaek Don't Hurt Me Just Love Me .**

 **Fanfic nya di publish di Chanbaek Indonesia , No 7 yah.**

 **Review kalian sangat berarti#DeepBow.**


	5. Chapter 5

Pagi-pagi, Baekhyun udah sibuk ngelamun di kelasnya. Kelasnya masih sepi sih, cuma ada dia sama Daehyun sama Youngjae - anak kelas sebelah. Daehyun sama Youngjae lagi mesra-mesraan di pojokan. Baekhyun ngrasa dia jadi obat nyamuk deh.

Baekhyun lagi mikirin apa yang diomongin sama _umma_ tercintanya kemarin.

' _Nunggu Chanyeol nembak gue, ya? Itu berasa kayak gue nunggu yang nulis nih cerita gaje dilamar Jungkook tau nggak? Huft, bingung gue. Ya Tuhan, kenapa nasib gue kayak gini sih?'_ batin Baekhyun nelangsa.

"HAI, BAEK. WASSUP BROH." sapa –teriak- Luhan pas dia masuk kelas Baekhyun sambil ngegeret Yixing.

Daehyun yang lagi makan kue yang disuapin Youngjae, langsung keselek pas denger teriakan Luhan.

Baekhyun yang lagi nglamun hampir jatuh dari kursinya gara-gara kaget pas denger suara Luhan yang cetar itu.

"Han, bisa nggak sih, lo biasa aja?" tanya Baekhyun kesel. Luhan nyengir dan gelengin kepalanya.

"Lo nggak liat apa, temen gue hampir mati gara-gara lo?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Luhan nyengir ke arah Daehyun sama Youngjae dan minta maaf ke mereka berdua.

Luhan langsung duduk di meja Baekhyun dan Yixing duduk di kursi deket Baekhyun.

Baekhyun inget sesuatu dan langsung senyum menggoda kearah Luhan. "Han, kemarin gimana?" tanya Baekhyun nggak jelas. Luhan ngerutin kening. "Maksud lo?" tanya Luhan yang nggak ngerti. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Itu loh, pas Sehun nyatain perasaannya ke elo dan minta elo jadi pacarnya. Lo nerima dia nggak?"

Pipi Luhan agak merah. "G-gue nerima dia." jawab Luhan. Baekhyun senyum-senyum gaje.

"Lo nerima dia gara-gara lo juga suka ma dia apa gara-gara lo kasian sama Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"G-ue ne-nerima dia gara-gara gue kasian sama tuh bocah. Iya, gara-gara itu. Emang kenapa sih, Baek?" jawab Luhan terbata.

Yixing natep Luhan pake pandangan heran. "Loh, kata elo tadi kan, elo nerima Sehun gara-gara lo juga suka sama Sehun. Tapi sekarang kok lo jawabnya gitu ke Baekhyun?" tanya Yixing.

Muka Luhan jadi merah. Dia lupa kalo Yixing itu polosnya berlebihan banget. Dia lupa kalo Yixing tuh anaknya jujur banget. Sekarang, dia sendiri kan yang kena. Ah, kenapa dia malah cerita ke Yixing, ya?

Jadi gini, pas Luhan udah pulang nyampe rumah, Sehun telpon dia dan tanya ke Luhan tentang jawaban Luhan. Luhan awalnya ragu buat nerima Sehun. Tapi, entah dapet dorongan darimana, dia bilang ke Sehun kalo dia juga suka + cinta sama Sehun dan nerima Sehun. Habis itu, Luhan cerita ke Yixing karna Yixing itu bisa jaga rahasia, nggak kayak Baekhyun yang suka ceplas-ceplos. Saking semangatnya dia cerita, dia sampe lupa kalo Yixing tuh orangnya kayak anak kecil, terlalu jujur. Coba aja kemarin dia bilang ke Yixing buat nggak ngomong ini ke Baekhyun, pasti jadinya nggak bakalan kayak gini.

Berhubung Baekhyun udah tau sekarang, siap-siap aja di di cie-cie in satu sekolah karna pasti Baekhyun langsung nyebarin ini ke anak satu sekolah. Liat aja nanti.

Kembali ke Baekhyun, Luhan, dan Yixing

Baekhyun senyum lebar banget. "Ciee, yang udah nggak jadi jones lagi. Wah, bakalan jadi trending topic di sekolah nih." ucap Baekhyun. Luhan masang wajah datar. Yixing masang wajah polos.

"Serah lo dah, Baek. Gue males berurusan sama raja gosip macem elo." bales Luhan. Baekhyun nyengir nggak berdosa.

Mereka bertiga lanjut ngobrol sampe lima menit sebelum jam pelajaran dimulai. Luhan narik Yixing keluar dari kelas Baekhyun buat ke kelasnya masing-masing. Takut kena hukuman kalo sampe telat masuk.

###

Baekhyun jalan sendirian di koridor dengan mukanya yang kusut kayak belum di setrika. Dia lagi sebel. Gimana nggak sebel? Tadi dia ke kelas Luhan, mau nyamperin Luhan buat ke kelas Yixing. Taunya si Luhan malah mesra-mesraan sama si muka datar cadel di depan kelasnya. Terus, dia ke kelas Yixing, buat nyamperin Yixing sesuai janji mereka bertiga tadi pagi + mau curhat tentang Luhan yang mesra-mesraan. Nyampe di kelas Yixing, dia liat Yixing sama Joonmyeon lagi suap-suapan cemilan di kelas Yixing. Kan Baekhyun jadi sebel.

Di antara dia sama sahabatnya, Baekhyun ngrasa cuma dia yang paling ngenes. Luhan udah pacaran sama Sehun. Yixing walaupun cuma TTm an sama Joonmyeon, tapi mereka berdua kayak orang pacaran tau nggak?

Kayak, kalo ada salah satu dari mereka yang deket atau apalah sama orang lain aja langsung cemburu, terus marah. Contohnya pas Yixing bilang kalo tadi dia (Yixing) pulang di boncengin Jimin –yang notabene temennya + Jimin udah punya pacar- aja, Joonmyeon langsung marah.

Terus, mereka berdua itu pernah -sering- ciuman. Terus kalo manggil pake 'sayang', 'baby', 'Yixingie', 'Joonmyeonie' lah. Bahkan temen Baekhyun, si Sungyeol yang pacaran sama Myungsoo –anak sekolah sebelah- aja nggak se-romantis mereka berdua. Orang Myungsoo sama Sungyeol ketemuan paling nggak seminggu dua kali.

Banyak banget lah bukti kalo Joonmyeon sama Yixing cuma TTM tapi kayak orang pacaran.

"Ish, mentang-mentang udah pacaran sama muka tembok, gue langsung di lupain. Sahabat macem apaan tuh? Nggak setia kawan banget." gerutu Baekhyun nggak jelas.

Baekhyun noleh ke kanan, dan nggak sengaja dia ngliat Chanyeol lagi jalan sendirian di koridor membelakangi dia. Kenapa dia bisa tau kalo itu Chanyeol? Dia kan Byun Baekhyun. Haha. Aneh.

Cowok imut bin cantik itu langsung sumringah. Nggak perlu di perintah, dia langsung lari kearah Chanyeol.

"MY BABY CHANYEOOLLL." panggil –coret- teriak Baekhyun ke Chanyeol. orang-orang yang denger teriakan cetar Baekhyun langsung tutup telinga.

Chanyeol berhenti dan noleh. Cowok ganteng bin kece –menurut Baekhyun- itu masang wajah datar ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun nggak peduli. Dia tetep lari kearah Chanyeol. Dia langsung meluk lengan Chanyeol dan narik Chanyeol buat jalan lagi.

"Baby Yeol, gue kangen lo." ucap Baekhyun manja.

"Gue nggak kangen lo." balas Chanyeol males.

"Ya iyalah, baby Yeol pasti kangennya sama orang yang disukai baby Yeol, kan?" ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol ngangguk.

"Uh, orang yang lo sukai beruntung banget ya? Nggak kayak gue." kata Baekhyun pake nada galau.

' _Orang itu elo, Baek. Lo nggak tau sih. Andaikan elo tau. Eh, Baekhyun jangan sampe tau sih.'_ batin Chanyeol labil.

"Baek, lepasin gue dong." pinta Chanyeol.

"Nggak mau." jawab Baekhyun nolak

"Baek, lepasin nggak?" kali ini Chanyeol pake nada yang tinggi, berharap Baekhyun mau nglepasin. Tapi, Baekhyun tetep Baekhyun. Dia tetep nggak mau lepasin pelukan dia ke Chanyeol.

"Nggak mau."

"Baek, lepasin nggak? Lo itu pengganggu tau nggak? Fans fanatik gue yang lain, nggak ada yang sampe kayak elo." bentak Chanyeol ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun langsung lepasin pelukannya di lengan Chanyeol.

Murid-murid yang ada di koridor pada berhenti buat liat Chanyeol yang lagi ngebentak Baekhyun. Sebagian ada yang natep kasian ke Baekhyun. Fans Chanyeol yang nggak suka sama Baekhyun, natep ngejek ke Baekhyun. Fans Baekhyun natep Chanyeol pake pandangan pengen bunuh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung lari dari situ. Selama dia jadi pens Chanyeol, Baekhyun nggak pernah di gituin sama Chanyeol –dikatain pengganggu. Walaupun Chanyeol lagi bad mood sekalipun.

 **SuLay side**

Di kelas Yixing, Joonmyeon sama Yixing lagi suap-suapan cemilan. Yixing berhenti nyuapin Joonmyeon pas dia inget sama seseorang.

"Eh, _hyung_. Baekhyun kemana, ya? Kok dia nggak kesini sih? Tadi kan dia bilang mau kesini sama Luhan." tanya Yixing.

Joonmyeon senyum manis ke Yixing. "Mungkin dia lupa. Atau bisa aja dia ada urusan mendadak." jawab Joonmyeon asal.

' _Tadi dia udah kesini, Xingie. Kamu aja yang nggak sadar. Hahaha.'_

Yixing manggut-manggut. "Oh, ya udah deh. _Hyung_ lanjut makannya ya." Joonmyeon ngangguk dan ketawa setan dalam hati.

 **HunHan side**

Sehun lagi godain Luhan sambil colek-colek dagu Luhan. Banyak siswa yang ngambil foto Sehun, karna Sehun senyum. SENYUM. Itu hal langka, broh.

Luhan megang tangan Sehun biar berhenti colek-colek dagunya. Luhan natep Sehun. "Hun, tadi aku kayak liat Beakhyun kesini deh. Kamu liat nggak?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun ngegeleng. "Nggak tuh. Mungkin Lulu salah liat tadi. Atau nggak, mungkin aja itu si Taehyung temen aku. Mukanya kan mirip Baekhyun." jawab Sehun apa adanya. Luhan cuma ber 'oh' ria.

' _Mungkin aja dia lupa.'_

 **Baekhyun side**

Baekhyun lagi ada di atap. Sendirian? Nggak. Dia sama Daehyun, temen sekelasnya. Inget nggak? Nggak? Ya udah.

Kenapa dia sama Daehyun? Suka-suka Baekhyun lah, dia mau ngajak siapa.

Baekhyun lagi nangis di pelukan Daehyun. Daehyun natep nanar ke seragamnya yang kena ingus Baekhyun. Bisa di bilang, Baekhyun ngajak -narik- Daehyun ke atap buat nemenin dia, jadi tempat curhat dia, dan bajunya di jadiin lap ingus. Udah deh, kelar idup Daehyun. Mana tadi dia lagi mesra-mesraan sama bebeb tercintanya.

"Dae, apa gue harus relain Chanyeol? Apa gue harus berhenti ngejar Chanyeol aja ya?" tanya Baekhyun ke Daehyun. Dia udah berhenti nangis.

"Menurut gue sih mending gitu. Daripada lo makin sakit nantinya. Elo selalu di tolak sama Chanyeol, kan? Lagian nih ya Baek, masih banyak cowok yang lebih ganteng, lebih kece, lebih keren, dll dari Chanyeol." jawab Daehyun.

"Emang bener sih. Tapi gue cuma cinta sama Chanyeol." balas Baekhyun.

"Ya kalo gitu, mulai sekarang lo harus mulai belajar mencintai orang lain. Belajar move on gitu." saran Daehyun.

"Dae, move on itu bukan di pelajari, tapi dilakuin, tau nggak?" bales Baekhyun.

"Iya iya. Serah elo dah." Daehyun ngalah sama Baekhyun.

"Eh, Dae. Tapi gue pasti nggak bisa move on dari Chanyeol deh." ucap Baekhyun yang nggak yakin.

"Di coba dulu napa, Baek?" suruh Daehyun.

"Dulu gue udah pernah nyoba, dan nggak berhasil." jawab Baekhyun.

"Terus gue harus gimana?" tanya Daehyun yang bingung harus gimana.

"Bantuin gue move on dari Chanyeol lah." jawab Baekhyun.

"Caranya?" tanya Daehyun.

"Bunuh Chanyeol. Siapa tau gue bisa lupain Chanyeol." jawab Baekhyun asal.

"Baek, lapangan sepi. Berantem yuk." ajak Daehyun yang greget sama Baekhyun.

"Nggak ah. Ntar ketauan ma guru. Guae nggak mau dihukum gara-gara bolos." jawab Baekhyun –sok- polos.

"Au ah. Gue bisa jadi stress kalo ngomong ma elo." ucap Daehyun.

"Lo udah stress dari dulu." timpal Baekhyun.

"Gue mau balik ke kelas aja." ucap Daehyun.

"Gue nggak diajak?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Nggak." jawab Daehyun.

"Ya udah. Kalo gitu gue ikut." putus Baekhyun.

"Dasar cabe." gumam Daehyun pelan, tapi masih bisa di denger Baekhyun.

"Apa lo bilang? Ulang sekali lagi coba. Lo bosen idup ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Gue nggak bilang apa-apa kok. Salah denger kali." elak Daehyun.

"Kali ini, lo gue maafin. Liat aja besok, kalo lo berani ngatain gue kayak gitu." ucap Baekhyun, dan mereka balik ke kelas.

"Baekhyun sama Daehyun pacaran ya? Kok mesra banget." gumam seseorang yang nggak sengaja liat mereka berdua dari awal, tanpa dua Hyun itu ketahui. Dan orang itu langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan turun dari keatap dan pergi ke suatu tempat. Kebanyakan 'dan' deh.

 **Other side**

"CHANYEOOLLL. LO HARUS TAU INI." teriak Chen yang baru sampe di sebuah ruangan. Ruang dance, tempat temen-temennya kumpul.

"Apaan sih, kotak tv. Berisik banget." ucap Kris yang sebel gara-gara tidurnya di ganggu sama Chen.

"Tau apaan?" tanya Chanyeol.

Chen ngambil hp nya dan ngutak-atik tuh hp. "Ini, liat." Chen nunjukkin foto ke Chanyeol.

Chanyeol ngerutin alis, bingung. "Daehyun sama Baekhyun? Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol. Foto yang di tunjukkin Chen ke dia itu fotonya Daehyun sama Baekhyun pas lagi diatap yang lagi pelukan.

Chen natap datar ke Chanyeol. "Lo nggak cemburu gituh?" tanya Chen.

"Kenapa gue harus cemburu? Gue kan nggak tau mereka ngapain." jawab Chanyeol.

Chen punya ide _. 'Sekali-kali ngerjain nih anak nggak papa, kan?'_ batin Chen.

"Ya ampun, Yeol. Tadi nih ya, pas gue di atap, nggak sengaja gue denger percakapan antara Daehyun sama Baekhyun. Daehyun nembak Baekhyun tadi. Habis itu mereka pelukan." ucap Chen semangat.

"Bukannya Daehyun itu pacarnya Youngjae, ya?" tanya Kai. Chen natep Kai, ngasih kode. Kai yang ngerti langsung ngangguk samar.

"Oh ya, gue lupa. Daehyun sama Youngjae belum lama ini udah putus, kan? Atau jangan-jangan Daehyun ngeduain Youngjae lagi." tanya Kai.

Suho, Kris, sama Sehun cuma diem aja. Mereka bertiga tau, kalo Chen sama Kai cuma ngerjain Chanyeol doang.

Tiba-tiba Kris jadi pengen ikut ngerjain Chanyeol. "Baekhyun nerima Daehyun?" tanya Kris, nggak lupa dia ngasih kode ke Chen. Kode kalo dia ikut ngerjain Chanyeol. Chen ngangguk.

"Oy, gue sama Sehun pergi dulu ya." pamit Suho ke yang lain. Mereka berempat ngangguk. Suho sama Sehun langsug pergi. Palingan juga mereka berdua mau ngapel.

"Jangan-jangan apa yang gue omongin beneran kejadian. Baekhyun pindah ke lain hati. Hahaha. Lo terlambat, Yeol." ucap Kris ngejek.

Chanyeol jadi panas pas denger semua omongan Chen, Kai, sama Kris.

"Nggak ada kata terlambat buat ngejar cinta. Gue harus dapetin Baekhyun. Kalo pun dia beneran jadian sama Daehyun, gue bakalan ngrebut dia. " ucap Chanyeol yakin. Chanyeol langsung keluar dari tempat itu, mau nyari Baekhyun. Beberapa detik yang lalu, udah ada bel jam istirahat kedua.

 **Other side**

Saat ini, Baekhyun lagi ditarik-tarik Luhan sama Yixing buat ikut mereka berdua -coret- berempat –karna ada Sehun sama Suho- ke kantin. Baekhyun males? Iya lah.

Pas udah sampe di kantin, mereka berlima langsung nyari tempat duduk. Sehun sama Suho langsung pesen makanan buat mereka berlima.

Pas Sehun sama Suho udah dapet makanan yang di pesen dan balik ke meja mereka, Yixing bisik-bisik (tapi masih kedengeran tiga orang lainnya) ke Joonmyeon. "Joonmyeonnie~ Saranghae."

"Yixingie~ Nado saranghae." Suho bales bisik ke Yixing dan cium bibir Yixing. Baekhyun pengen muntah pas liat itu.

Sehun yang nggak mau kalah sama _hyung_ nya, langsung nyuapin makanan ke Luhan. "Lulu hyung haruth makan. Aaa~" Tapi kenapa cadelnya harus datang disaat yang nggak tepat lagi?

"Sehun lucu deh, kalo lagi cadel gitu." ucap Luhan. Sehun senyum. _'Apa aja deh gue lakuin, biar Lulu gue seneng.'_

' _Anjir, mereka berempat bikin gue tambah bad mood aja.'_ batin Baekhyun galau.

Baekhyun yang lagi bad mood tingkat dewa, langsung aja meledak. "ANJIR LO BERDUA. BERSENANG-SENANG SAAT GUE LAGI GALAU. GUE BENCI LO BERDUA TAU NGGAK? Dan lo Suho, Sehun, rasanya gue pengen bunuh kalian kalo gue nggak inget kalo kalian itu temen Chanyeol. Au ah, gelap. Gue mau pergi aja."

"Baek, masih ngarepin Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan yang tau kejadian pas Baekhyun nangis gara-gara Chanyeol (Baekhyun cerita ke Luhan sama Yixing).

"Nggak tau." jawab Baekhyun datar.

"Galak banget sih." gumam Suho pelan, tapi masih kedengeran sama Baekhyun.

"APA? MASALAH GITU, BUAT ELO?" teriak Baekhyun ke Suho.

"Nggak. Udah sana pergi. Ganggu aja lo." bales Suho sambil kibasin tangannya –ngusir Baekhyun.

"Gue udah mau pergi juga. BYE."

Dan Baekhyun jalan ke pintu keluar kantin. Dia baru jalan dua meter dari meja temennya, tapi langsung berhenti, gara-gara ada orang di depannya. Dia tadi jalan sama nunduk, jadinya dia nggak tau siapa tuh orang. Baekhyun ngedongak. Matanya langsung jadi bulet pas tau kalo orang itu Chanyeol.

' _Aduh, gue belum siap ketemu Chanyeol. Apa gue kabur aja, ya?'_

"Baek-" ucapan Chanyeol kepotong gara-gara Baekhyun.

"Aduh, _my baby_ Yeol. Maaf tentang tadi. Aku pergi dulu ya. Bye." Baekhyun udah mau pergi dari situ, tapi nggak bisa gara-gara Chanyeol narik tangannya.

"Baek-"

"Chanyeooll, lepasin gue dulu yak? Gue ada urusan. Beneran deh." Baekhyun motong ucapan Chanyeol lagi. Padahal dia nggak tau Chanyeol mau ngomong apaan. Tapi, menurut dia, Chanyeol bakalan nyuruh dia buat berhenti gangguin Chanyeol dan sejenisnya deh.

"Baek, dengerin gue du-"

"Aduh, Yeol. Gue janji nggak bakalan gangguin elo lagi. Jadi, _please_ lepasin gue. Ya, ya, ya." Lagi-lagi Baekhyun motong ucapan Chanyeol. Chanyeol merem, tarik nafas, hembusin.

"Sekali lagi lo motong ucapan gue, gue perkosa lo disini." ancem Chanyeol. Kalo Baekhyun udah nggak waras lagi, mungkin dia bakalan motong ucapan Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun ngangguk. Dia takut sama tatapan tajem Chanyeol. Semua orang yang lagi ada di kantin –kecuali Chanyeol sama Baekhyun, pastinya- langsung liat kearah Chanyeol sama Baekhyun. Pengen tau kejadian selanjutnya.

"Baek, mau jadi pacar gue nggak?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point_.

Semua orang yang lagi ada di kantin menganga, kecuali Chanyeol, Suho sama Sehun.

Baekhyun yang udah sadar langsung dehem. "Nggak." jawab Baekhyun singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Mereka yang denger jawaban Baekhyun langsung menganga.

"Hah? Lo ngomong apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang nggak yakin sama jawaban Baekhyun.

"Gue ngomong 'nggak'." jawab Baekhyun.

"Maksud lo, lo nolak gue, gituh?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun ngangguk.

"Ke-kenapa nolak gue? Apa jangan-jangan lo beneran pacaran sama Daehyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lo kan tadi bilangnya cuma gini _'Baek, mau jadi pacar gue nggak?'_ Nah, berarti lo nggak cinta sama gue, kan? Terus, buat apa gue nerima lo kalo lo aja nggak bilang cinta ma gue? Mendingan gue cari orang lain aja, kan? Dan, sejak kapan gue pacaran sama Daehyun? Daehyun kan pacarnya Youngjae. Salah informasi lo." jawab Baekhyun panjang kali lebar.

Chanyeol ber 'oh' ria. "Ya udah deh, gue ralat. Baek, gue cinta sama elo udah agak lama. Lo mau jadi pacar gue yang setia nggak? Setia nya yang beneran loh, bukan **SE** tiap **TI** kungan **A** da." ucap Chanyeol. Fans Chanyeol sama fans Baekhyun langsung mewek lebay

"Tau nggak, lelucon lo nggak keren banget. Lo? Cinta sama gue? Mimpi apa gue?" ucap Baekhyun yang nggak yakin sama Chanyeol.

"Baek, gue bener. Gue nggak lagi bikin lelucon. Kalo lo nggak percaya, tanya temen-temen gue dah." bales Chanyeol sambil nunjuk Kai, Kris, Suho, Sehun, sama Chen yang duduk di meja SuLay sama HunHan.

Baekhyun noleh ke arah temen-temen Chanyeol. Nanya kebeneran ucapan Chanyeol. Mereka berlima ngangguk. "Iya, si Chanyeol emang udah cinta sama elo agak lama. Dia punya alesan kenapa dia nggak nembak elo. Udah lah, terima aja." ucap Chen ngeyakinin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun balik natep Chanyeol lagi. Dia bingung mau jawab apa. Dia takut kalo ternyata Chanyeol sama lima temennya cuma ngerjain dia. Siapa tau, kan?

"Emang lo bisa gue percaya?" tanya Baekhyun ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol ngangguk yakin.

"Gue..."

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Hai, adakah yang nunggu ni ff gaje? Oh ya, mau nanya pendapat kalian nih. Mending Baekhyun nerima Chanyeol apa nggak? Itu aja.

Maaf nggak bisa bales review satu-satu. Makasih buat yang udah review, favorite, follow, dan baca fanfic gaje ini. Maaf nggak bisa sebutin satu-satu.

Maaf kalo chap ini mengecewakan, nggak sesuai harapan kalian, banyak typo, update nya lama, dll. Sebenernya ini udah jadi dari kemarin-kemarin. Tapi karna nggak ada kuota, jadi yah... *curhat

 **Mind to review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Prev:**

"Baek, mau jadi pacar gue nggak?" tanya Chanyeol _to the point_.

Semua orang yang lagi ada di kantin menganga, kecuali Chanyeol, Suho sama Sehun.

Baekhyun yang udah sadar langsung dehem. "Nggak." jawab Baekhyun singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas. Mereka yang denger jawaban Baekhyun langsung menganga.

"Hah? Lo ngomong apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang nggak yakin sama jawaban Baekhyun.

"Gue ngomong 'nggak'." jawab Baekhyun.

"Maksud lo, lo nolak gue, gituh?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Baekhyun ngangguk.

"Ke-kenapa nolak gue? Apa jangan-jangan lo beneran pacaran sama Daehyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lo kan tadi bilangnya cuma gini _'Baek, mau jadi pacar gue nggak?'_ Nah, berarti lo nggak cinta sama gue, kan? Terus, buat apa gue nerima lo kalo lo aja nggak bilang cinta ma gue? Mendingan gue cari orang lain aja, kan? Dan, sejak kapan gue pacaran sama Daehyun? Daehyun kan pacarnya Youngjae. Salah informasi lo." jawab Baekhyun panjang kali lebar.

Chanyeol ber 'oh' ria. "Ya udah deh, gue ralat. Baek, gue cinta sama elo udah agak lama. Lo mau jadi pacar gue yang setia nggak? Setia nya yang beneran loh, bukan **SE** tiap **TI** kungan **A** da." ucap Chanyeol. Fans Chanyeol sama fans Baekhyun langsung mewek lebay

"Tau nggak, lelucon lo nggak keren banget. Lo? Cinta sama gue? Mimpi apa gue?" ucap Baekhyun yang nggak yakin sama Chanyeol.

"Baek, gue bener. Gue nggak lagi bikin lelucon. Kalo lo nggak percaya, tanya temen-temen gue dah." bales Chanyeol sambil nunjuk Kai, Kris, Suho, Sehun, sama Chen yang duduk di meja SuLay sama HunHan.

Baekhyun noleh ke arah temen-temen Chanyeol. Nanya kebeneran ucapan Chanyeol. Mereka berlima ngangguk. "Iya, si Chanyeol emang udah cinta sama elo agak lama. Dia punya alesan kenapa dia nggak nembak elo. Udah lah, terima aja." ucap Chen ngeyakinin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun balik natep Chanyeol lagi. Dia bingung mau jawab apa. Dia takut kalo ternyata Chanyeol sama lima temennya cuma ngerjain dia. Siapa tau, kan?

"Emang lo bisa gue percaya?" tanya Baekhyun ke Chanyeol. Chanyeol ngangguk yakin.

"Gue..."

.

.

 **Chapter 5**

Baekhyun bingung. Baekhyun galau. Baekhyun pusing. Dia masih ragu mau jawab apa ke Chanyeol. Jantungnya deg-degan. Gimana nggak deg-degan coba? Dia ditembak sama cowok ganteng bin kece, dan lebih parahnya lagi, dia cinta ma tuh cowok.

Baekhyun narik nafas, lalu buang. Setelah lima menit mikir, dia udah tau jawabannya. _'Semoga keputusan gue nggak salah.'_

Baekhyun natap Chanyeol. "Gue-"

"BAEKHYUUUNNNN. Bantuin gue, _please_. Gue butuh bantuan lo, sekarang. Cepetan."

Seseorang memotong ucapan Baekhyun, dan langsung narik Baekhyun pergi dari kantin. Orang itu adalah Daehyun.

Chanyeol menganga, _shock_. Sehun pasang wajah datar. Luhan cengo. Suho natap kasian ke Chanyeol. Lay pasang muka polos. Fans Chanyeol sama fans Baekhyun senyum bahagia. Fujodanshi yang nge-ship ChanBaek natap Daehyun tajem, seolah-olah tatapan mereka bisa nusuk Daehyun.

Hening

Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol sadar dan teriak. "DAEHYUN GILAAA. GUE BUNUH LO."

Semua yang ada di kantin nutup telinga mereka gara-gara teriakan Chanyeol. Apalagi suaranya Chanyeol kayak om-om. Tapi Chanyeol nggak peduli dan langsung keluar kantin buat nyari Daehyun sama Baekhyun, walaupun kemungkinan ketemu mereka berdua Cuma kecil. Tapi usaha nggak papa lah.

Di lain sisi, Daehyun masih lari sambil narik Baekhyun ke atap.

BRAK

Pintu atap di buka kasar sama Daehyun. Mereka berdua ngos-ngosan sampe sana. Daehyun langsung nutup pintunya dan narik Baekhyun ke pojokan buat istirahat.

"Ada apa sih, Dae? Lo butuh bantuan apa?" tanya Baekhyun pas nafasnya udah teratur.

Daehyun nyengir. "Baek, lo harus bilang makasih ke gue." kata Daehyun. Baekhyun jadi bingung.

"Makasih? Makasih buat apaan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yang pertama, buat yang tadi. Pas lo jadiin seragam gue lap ingus. Yang kedua, pas gue tadi nenangin elo. Yang ketiga, pas gue bantu nyari cara buat _move on_ dari Chanyeol. Dan yang keempat, pas tadi gue baru aja nyelamatin elo pas tadi di kantin." jawab Daehyun.

Baekhyun menganga. Dia geplak kepalanya Daehyun. "Oy, goblok lo. Lo pikir tadi pas di kantin, elo nyelametin gue? Nyelametin dari apaan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Baek, gue tadi habis lo jadiin temen curhat. Jadi gue tau perasaan elo kayak gimana. Pasti tadi lo bingung mau jawab apa, kan? Makanya, gue dateng dan nyelamatin elo. Bilang makasih ke gue kek." balas Daehyun.

Ctak

Kali ini Baekhyun jitak kening mulusnya Daehyun. "Aw, Baek. Sakit tau."

"Emang gue pikirin? Nggak."

"Jahat banget ma temen sendiri."

"Biarin. Emang gue pikirin?"

"Nggak."

"Pinter lo."

"Iyalah, gue gitu."

Hening beberapa saat.

Baekhyun inget ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

"Eh, Dae. Kok tadi Chanyeol ngira gue pacaran ma elo, ya?"

"Beneran?"

"Iya."

"Dia tau tuh berita hoax dari siapa?"

"Nah, itu pertanyaannya. Gue mau nanya ma elo, dia tau dari siapa ya?"

Mereka diem, nyoba mikir. _Mikir aja dicoba._

"Gue nyerah ah. Otak gue lagi buntu." ucap Daehyun. Baekhyun noleh ke Daehyun.

"Gitu aja nyerah. Cowok macem apaan, lo?" ledek Baekhyun.

Daehyun langsung noleh ke Baekhyun. "Emang lo nggak mau nyerah?" tanya Daehyun.

"Gue? Hahaha. Gue nyerah lah." jawab Baekhyun masang wajah males pas ngucapin tiga kata terakhir.

"Lah, elo juga nyerah. Cowok macem apaan lo?" Daehyun bales Baekhyun.

"Entahlah. Gue nggak peduli." jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Ish, apaan tuh." cibir Daehyun.

Hening sejenak.

"Napa lo nggak nanya ke Chanyeol langsung aja?" tanya Daehyun yang udah dapet pencerahan.

"Lo mau gue mati?" tanya Baekhyun sinis.

"70% gue pengen lo mati, 30% gue nggak pengen lo mati." jawab Daehyun asal.

Baekhyun langsung pasang wajah datar sedatar tembok pas denger jawaban Daehyun.

"Emang kalo lo nanya ke Chanyeol, lo bisa mati ya?" tanya Daehyun.

Plakk

Baekhyun ngegeplak kepala Daehyun lagi. Sedangkan sang korban cuma bisa ngelus-elus kepalanya yang digeplak sama makhluk di sampingnya ini.

"Apaan sih, Baek? Dari tadi nyakitin gue terus?" tanya Daehyun sambil ngelus-elus kepalanya.

"Karna lo gobloknya kebangetan." jawab Baekhyun kejem.

"Kok bisa gitu?" tanya Daehyun yang nggak terima di katain goblok.

"Bisa aja, kenapa nggak?" jawab Baekhyun acuh.

"Serah ah." bales Daehyun yang males nanggepin Baekhyun. Mereka berdua langsung natep depan.

Hening lagi.

"Dae, kok gue curiga sama temennya Chanyeol ya?" ucap Baekhyun memecah keheningan. Dia noleh kearah Daehyun. Daehyun juga noleh.

"Siapa?" tanya Daehyun.

"Chen, Kai, Kris, Suho, sama Sehun." jawab Baekhyun.

"Yang nanya." lanjut Daehyun.

"Dae, gue seriusan." bentak Baekhyun sebel.

"Gue juga seriusan. Siapa yang nanya? Gue kan nggak nanya." bales Daehyun.

"Dae, udah deh. Mau gue bilangin ke Youngjae kalo lo pernah selingkuh dari dia?" ancem Baekhyun. Daehyun ngerutin keningnya, nggak paham sama omongan Baekhyun.

"Oy, emang gue pernah selingkuh dari Youngjae?" tanya Daehyun.

"Enggak." jawab Baekhyun -sok- polos.

"Terus, ngapain lo ngancemnya kayak gitu?" tanya Daehyun lagi.

"Youngjae kan anak polos, jadi gampang terpengaruhi." jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Anjirr lo. Memanfaatkan kepolosan orang lain." cibir Daehyun kesel.

"Itu berarti gue pinter." bela Baekhyun.

"Lo licik, bukan pinter." ralat Daehyun.

"Kalo pinter kan biar lebih keren gitu." bales Baekhyun.

"Terserah." ucap Daehyun yang males sama cowok di sampingnya ini.

"Ciee, yang nggak bisa bales gue." goda Baekhyun.

"Gue bukannya nggak bisa, tapi gue ngalah." bela Daehyun.

"Alah, banyak alesan lo."

"Biarin. Hidup gue juga."

"Ish, nggak asik."

Hening lagi.

"Ceritanya kita bolos?"

Baekhyun yang denger pertanyaan Daehyun, Cuma ngangkat bahunya.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin enggak. Eh, tapi kayaknya kita emang bolos deh." jawab Baekhyun.

"Gue mau pergi dulu ya." pamit Daehyun dan berdiri.

"Pergi kemana?" tanya Baekhyun kepo.

"Emang lo perlu tau?" tanya Daehyun sewot.

"Enggak sih." jawab Baekhyun.

"Ya udah." bales Daehyun.

Daehyun keluar dari atap. Baekhyun sendirian di atap. Sebenernya nggak sendirian sih. Ada orang lain di atap ini. Tapi tadi Baekhyun sama Daehyun nggak sadar kalo ada orang lain selain mereka di atap saking asiknya mereka debat.

"Eum, mereka akrab banget ya? Oiya, mereka kan temen sekelas. Jadi, mereka nggak pacaran nih? Ah, andaikan mereka berdua pacaran, pasti bakal lebih seru deh." gumam orang lain itu.

Baekhyun numpuin kepalanya di kedua lututnya yang ditekuk, dan dia ngelamun. Dia mikirin kejadian di kantin tadi. _'Uh, sebenernya Chanyeol beneran cinta ma gue nggak sih?'_

Saking asik nglamun, dia nggak sadar kalo ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya, tempat Daehyun tadi.

Baekhyun yang udah sadar, bisa liat ada sepatu di sampingnya, di tempat yang Daehyun duduki tadi.

"Dae, napa lo nggak jadi pergi coba?" tanya Baekhyun masih dalam posisi yang sama.

Orang yang ada di samping Baekhyun cuma diem. Tiba-tiba, Baekhyun ngrasain ada yang naruh kepala di bahunya, dan Baekhyun yakin itu kepala orang yang ada di sampingnya.

"Dae, nggak usah main-main deh. Gue masih sayang nyawa. Gue nggak mau di bunuh kakaknya Youngjae." ucap Baekhyun.

Diem. Orang yang Baekhyun prediksikan sebagai Daehyun cuma diem.

"Dae-"

"Berisik."

Baekhyun langsung negakin posisinya pas denger suara bass dari orang di sampingnya. Orang itu agak oleng, tapi bisa balik lagi ke posisinya tadi.

Baekhyun noleh ke samping kirinya –tempat orang itu-, karena dia yakin itu bukan suara Daehyun, tapi suara-

"C-chanyeol?"

Orang itu, Chanyeol, langsung buka matanya yang tadi tertutup, mau tidur –niatnya- dan negakin posisinya. Dia noleh ke Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"E-elo kok a-ada disini?" tanya Baekhyun gugup.

"Gue tadi nyariin elo? Masalah?" tanya balik Chanyeol.

"Ng-nggak sih." jawab Baekhyun.

"Ya udah. Selonjoran gih." perintah Chanyeol.

"A-apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Selonjorin kaki lo." ulang Chanyeol.

"Mau ngapain?" tanya Baekhyun. Dia udah mikir aneh-aneh karena perintah Chanyeol.

"Udah, diem aja. Lo cerewet banget. Gimana nasib gue nanti pas nikah sama elo?" kata Chanyeol yang bikin Baekhyun _shock_.

" _What_?" tanya -teriak- Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung narik kaki Baekhyun yang tadi di tekuk, jadi sekarang Baekhyun selonjoran.

Chanyeol langsung tidur di paha Baekhyun. Baekhyun kaget. Chanyeol seneng. Orang yang nggak -belum- disadari Baekhyun keberadaannya, senyum bahagia.

"Ugh, semoga kalian langgeng. Siapa pun yang pacaran sama orang kecuali sama Umin _hyung_ , gue doain langgeng. Dengan gitu kan, orang yang gangguin Umin _hyung_ bisa berkurang. Hehe." gumam orang yang belum di sadari Baekhyun keberadaannya. Tau nggak orangnya siapa? Kalo tau, ya udah. Kalo nggak tau, juga ya udah.

"Eh, tapi kan gue nggak tau mereka udah jadian apa belum. Ah, pusing gue. Tapi, semoga aja mereka cepet jadian. Mereka jadian, gue senang." gumam orang itu lagi.

Kembali ke ChanBaek

"C-chan?" panggil Baekhyun pelan, takut ganggu.

"Hn?" respon Chanyeol, masih belum buka matanya

"Bangun dong. Jangan tiduran di paha gue." pinta Baekhyun.

"Emang kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"G-geli, Chan." jawab Baekhyun jujur, sambil mukanya nahan geli gitu. Chanyeol nahan ketawa pas liat ekspresi Baekhyun. Bukannya nyingkir, dia malah nyamanin posisi tidurnya dan nutup matanya lagi.

"Nggak ah." ucap Chanyeol. Baekhyun rasanya pengen nyekek leher Chanyeol pas denger ucapan cowok itu. Tapi berhubung dia baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung, jadi dia nggak jadi nyekek leher Chanyeol.

"Chan, gue seriusan." ucap Baekhyun kesel tapi ada seneng-senengnya gituh.

"Gue juga seriusan, Baek." jawab Chanyeol dan buka matanya lagi.

"Chan, nanti kalo ada yang liat gi-"

BRAKK

Suara barang jatuh dari arah kiri, tepatnya deket pintu atap, tapi agak jauhan sih, langsung buat Baekhyun berhenti ngomong dan nengok ke sumber suara. Chanyeol langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan liat ke sumber suara itu.

Mereka liat kursi yang tadinya ada di atas meja, jatuh. Jadi, di atap ini ada kursi sama meja yang udah nggak di pakai.

"Itu siapa, ya?" tanya Baekhyun karena dia ngrasa ada orang disitu.

"Kucing." jawab sebuah suara dari balik meja.

"Kucing kok bisa ngomong?" tanya Baekhyun heran.

"Ya udah deh, tikus tikus." jawab suara itu.

"Oh, tikus ya? Ya udah deh." ucap Baekhyun. Seseorang yang punya suara itu langseung menghela nafas lega, tapi nggak lama karena Chanyeol-

"Eh, Baek. Masa' tikus bisa ngomong sih?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

Baekhyun nepuk keningnya, ngrasa dia kayak orang bego. "Iya, ya. Ya udah, kita cek aja." ajak Baekhyun. Chanyeol ngangguk dan mereka berdiri.

Pemilik suara yang tadi langsung deg-degan. Kalo dia di bunuh Chanyeol gara-gara udah -nggak sengaja- gangguin mereka berdua gimana? Dia masih sayang nyawa. Dia masih sayang pacarnya. Dia masih sayang orang tuanya. Dia masih sayang temen-temennya. Dia masih punya dosa banyak. Dia belum bisa ngebahagiain orang tuanya, karena dia masih suka minta uang. Dia belum bisa ngebahagiain pacarnya, soalnya dia nggak pernah traktir makanan ke pacarnya selama ini. Dia belum-

"Chen?"

Saking asiknya mikirin banyak hal, Chen -orang yang ngumpet di balik meja- sampe nggak sadar kalo Chanyeol sama Baekhyun udah ada di sampingnya.

Chen natep Chanyeol sama Baekhyun, terus nyengir kayak anak polos yang nggak tau apa-apa.

"Eh, Chanyeol. Ada apa? Kok bisa disini? Nggak ikut pelajaran? Kan udah bel masuk." kata Chen dan pasang senyum troll nya.

"Harusnya gue yang nanya gitu ke elo? Lagi apa disini? Lagi nyamar jadi kucing sama tikus? Kenapa nggak ikut pelajaran? Mau ngintip gue sama Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol balik.

Chen gelagapan. Baekhyun diem. Belum paham sama kejadian ini. Mungkin ketularan Yixing.

"Ah, i-itu ya. Em, eh Yeol, kalo lo mau tau nih ya, gue sama elo yang kesini, duluan gue. Gue udah disini sejak Baekhyun ngobrol sama Daehyun. Ups!" jawab Chen, dan langsung nutup mulutnya pas dia keceplosan kalo dia udah disini sejak Daehyun ngobrol sama Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang udah paham sama situasi, langsung ngasih tatapan mematikan ke arah Chen. Chen yang sadar kalo dia lagi nggak aman, langsung pamit.

"Gue keluar dulu, ya. Kasian bebeb Umin." Setelah bilang kayak gitu, Chen langsung pamit. Chanyeol sama Baekhyun cuma diem sejak kepergian Chen. Baekhyun ngrasa suasananya canggung banget.

"Jadi?" tanya Chanyeol pendek, nggak jelas dan bikin Baekhyun bingung.

"Maksudnya?" tanya Baekhyun yang nggak paham sama maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Jadi, sebenernya apa hubungan lo sama Daehyun?" jawab Chanyeol mempejelas.

"Ohh, itu. gue sama Daehyun cuma temen kok." jawab Baekhyun.

"Temen apa temen?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, pake nada datar.

"Ya temen lah." jawab Baekhyun santai.

Chanyeol noleh kearah Baekhyun. "Lo selingkuh dari gue?" tanya Chanyeol yang bikin Baekhyun cengo.

"Hah? Selingkuh apaan coba?"

"Lah, itu. Lo berduaan sama Daehyun di atap. Apalagi kalo bukan selingkuh. Padahal kan kita baru jadian beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Hah? Kapan kita jadian?"

"Pas di kantin ta-"

Chanyeol inget sesuatu. "Oh ya, tadi kan lo belum jawab ya? Gara-gara tuh orang."

Baekhyun ngangguk.

"Jadi, jawaban lo apa?"

"Jawaban gue-"

 _Dolo wie yeogin runway_

 _Nal balaboneun nun sog milky way_

 _Just love me right (aha!)_

 _Baby love me right (aha!)_

Dering _handphone_ milik Baekhyun merusak segalanya.

"Sebentar ya." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol ngangguk. Rasanya Chanyeol pengen bunuh tuh orang yang udah nelpon Baekhyun.

" _Yoboseyo, umma_."

'Baek, besok kau libur, kan?'

Tapi nggak jadi ah, soalnya yang nelpon Baekhyun sekarang itu _umma_ nya Baekhyun, yang berarti calon mertuanya. Ntar kalo dia bunuh calon mertuanya, Baekhyun nggak bakal mau sama dia dong. Haha.

" _Ne_ , besok aku libur. Ada apa?"

'Tolong besok kamu anterin barang punya Baekbeom yang ketinggalan ke rumah temen Baekbeom ya.'

"Kenapa dia nggak ngambil sendiri?"

'Dia males.'

"Ya udah, kalo gitu aku juga males."

'Baek.'

"Kenapa?"

'Kamu anak _umma_ bukan?'

"Bukan, aku anaknya _appa_."

'Baekhyun, sekali-kali baik sama kakaknya , napa? Se-nyebelinnya dia, masih nyebelin kamu.'

" _UmmaI~_ "

'Iya, iya. Maksud _umma_ , se-nyebelinnya dia, dia itu tetep kakak kamu. Mau ya?'

"Eum, strawberry?"

'Iya, besok kalo kamu udah nglaksanain tugas kamu, _umma_ beliin strawberry.'

"Ok, _umma_. Dadahh."

Piip

"Telpon dari siapa?" tanya Chanyeol. padahal dia udah tau dari siapa.

"Dari _umma_." jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol ngangguk. Dia mau buka mulutnya, mau nanya jawaban Baekhyun. Tapi keduluan ma Baekhyun.

"Oh iya, gue lupa. Gue belum balikin buku ke perpus. Gawat nih kalo sampe dimarahin penjaga perpus. Duluan ya, Chan. Dadahh." Dan Baekhyun langsung melesat keluar atap, nglupain Chanyeol yang nunggu jawaban darinya. Apalah, mungkin Baekhyun lagi pikun. -_-

"Argghhh, telpon sialan. Buku sialan. Perpus sialan. Penjaga perpus sialan. Baekhyun jadi nglupain gue gara-gara itu semua. Argghhh." Chanyeol teriak kayak orang kesetanan. Nggak peduli kalo ada yang denger teriakan dia yang serem. Karena suara bass nya itu lho.

"Mana besok pake libur lagi. Gue juga nggak tau alamat rumah Baekhyun. Gue mau nanya tapi gengsi. Ah, gengsi sialan."

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Prev chap:**

"Jadi, sebenernya apa hubungan lo sama Daehyun?" jawab Chanyeol mempejelas.

"Ohh, itu. gue sama Daehyun cuma temen kok." jawab Baekhyun.

"Temen apa temen?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, pake nada datar.

"Ya temen lah." jawab Baekhyun santai.

Chanyeol noleh kearah Baekhyun. "Lo selingkuh dari gue?" tanya Chanyeol yang bikin Baekhyun cengo.

"Hah? Selingkuh apaan coba?"

"Lah, itu. Lo berduaan sama Daehyun di atap. Apalagi kalo bukan selingkuh. Padahal kan kita baru jadian beberapa jam yang lalu."

"Hah? Kapan kita jadian?"

"Pas di kantin ta-"

Chanyeol inget sesuatu. "Oh ya, tadi kan lo belum jawab ya? Gara-gara tuh orang."

Baekhyun ngangguk.

"Jadi, jawaban lo apa?"

"Jawaban gue-"

 _Dolo wie yeogin runway_

 _Nal balaboneun nun sog milky way_

 _Just love me right (aha!)_

 _Baby love me right (aha!)_

Dering _handphone_ milik Baekhyun merusak segalanya.

"Sebentar ya." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol ngangguk. Rasanya Chanyeol pengen bunuh tuh orang yang udah nelpon Baekhyun.

" _Yoboseyo, umma_."

'Baek, besok kau libur, kan?'

Tapi nggak jadi ah, soalnya yang nelpon Baekhyun sekarang itu _umma_ nya Baekhyun, yang berarti calon mertuanya. Ntar kalo dia bunuh calon mertuanya, Baekhyun nggak bakal mau sama dia dong. Haha.

" _Ne_ , besok aku libur. Ada apa?"

'Tolong besok kamu anterin barang punya Baekbeom yang ketinggalan ke rumah temen Baekbeom ya.'

"Kenapa dia nggak ngambil sendiri?"

'Dia males.'

"Ya udah, kalo gitu aku juga males."

'Baek.'

"Kenapa?"

'Kamu anak _umma_ bukan?'

"Bukan, aku anaknya _appa_."

'Baekhyun, sekali-kali baik sama kakaknya , napa? Se-nyebelinnya dia, masih nyebelin kamu.'

" _UmmaI~_ "

'Iya, iya. Maksud _umma_ , se-nyebelinnya dia, dia itu tetep kakak kamu. Mau ya?'

"Eum, strawberry?"

'Iya, besok kalo kamu udah nglaksanain tugas kamu, _umma_ beliin strawberry.'

"Ok, _umma_. Dadahh."

Piip

"Telpon dari siapa?" tanya Chanyeol. padahal dia udah tau dari siapa.

"Dari _umma_." jawab Baekhyun. Chanyeol ngangguk. Dia mau buka mulutnya, mau nanya jawaban Baekhyun. Tapi keduluan ma Baekhyun.

"Oh iya, gue lupa. Gue belum balikin buku ke perpus. Gawat nih kalo sampe dimarahin penjaga perpus. Duluan ya, Chan. Dadahh." Dan Baekhyun langsung melesat keluar atap, nglupain Chanyeol yang nunggu jawaban darinya. Apalah, mungkin Baekhyun lagi pikun. -_-

"Argghhh, telpon sialan. Buku sialan. Perpus sialan. Penjaga perpus sialan. Baekhyun jadi nglupain gue gara-gara itu semua. Argghhh." Chanyeol teriak kayak orang kesetanan. Nggak peduli kalo ada yang denger teriakan dia yang serem. Karena suara bass nya itu lho.

"Mana besok pake libur lagi. Gue juga nggak tau alamat rumah Baekhyun. Gue mau nanya tapi gengsi. Ah, gengsi sialan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tittle: LOVE ME, PLEASE!**

 **Main Cast: Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Other cast: Lu Han**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Joonmyeon**

 **dll**

 **Main Pair: ChanBaek**

 **Slight: HunHan, SuLay**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, Humor (gagal), Friendship**

 **Warning : YAOI, typo (s), absurd, ide pasaran, humor gagal, OOC, DLDR, bla bla bla.**

 **Fanfic ini murni dari pemikiran gaje saya dan terinspirasi dari kisah teman-teman saya. Kalau nggak suka, jangan baca.**

 **Semua cast disini milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, orang tua mereka, dan orang-orang yang menyayangi mereka.**

.

 **Chapter 6**

Setelah teiak nggak jelas kayak orang kesetanan, Chanyeol langsung duduk di pinggiran atap.

BRAKK

Pintu atap dibuka kasar sama seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Kai. Dia dari tadi cari Chanyeol tapi nggak ketemu. Sampe akhirnya dia ketemu Baekhyun dan nanya keberadaan Chanyeol ke Baekhyun yang lagi lari macem orang dikejar setan.

Kai melotot pas liat posisi Chanyeol yang duduk di pinggiran atap. Kai rasanya pengen teriak. Apalagi pas mukanya Chanyeol itu kayak orang frustasi. Dia langsung narik Chanyeol dan mereke berdua jatuh.

"Apa-apaan sih, Kai?" tanya Chanyeol yang nggak terima gara-gara Kai narik dia tiba-tiba.

"Aduh, _hyung_. Gue tau kalo lo lagi frustasi. Pasti lo ditolak Baekhyun ato di gantungin Baekhyun, kan? Tapi, _please_ deh, _hyung_. Nggak usah pake acara mau bunuh diri segala. Lo nggak kasian sama orang tua lo? Sama kakak lo? Sama kita berenam? Sama fans-fans lo? Sama orang yang naksir lo? Sama mppfffttt..." ocehan Kai langsung berhenti pas Chanyeol bekep mulutnya yang ceplas-ceplos itu nggak berhenti ngomong. Chanyeol bekepnya pake tangan kok, bukan pake bibur. Jadi tenang aja. Lagian, Chanyeol nggak bakal sudi cium sohibnya yang kurang putih ini.

"Kai, bisa diem nggak sih? Lo lagi latian buat lomba pidato ato apa sih?" tanya Chanyeol kesel.

"Mppfffttttt.." Kai yang mulutnya masih di bekep cuma bisa jawab kayak gitu. Chanyeol yang sadar langsung lepasin bekepannya ke Kai.

Cowok yang punya kulit tan itu langsung ngambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, karena tadi dia nggak bisa nafas.

"Lo apa-apaan sih? Main bekep aja. Gue kan lagi nasehatin lo biar lo nggak bunuh diri." kata Kai yang langsung bikin Chanyeol cengo.

"Hah?" Chanyeol pasang wajah bingung.

"'Hah?' Cuma itu respon lo?" tanya Kai –bermaksud ngejek.

"Emang tadi gue mau bunuh diri ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Duduk di pinggiran atap, muka kayak orang frustasi. Itu udah jadi bukti kalo lo punya rencana buat bunuh diri." ucap Kai.

"Tapi gue nggak berniat bunuh diri kok. Gue kan belum denger jawaban Baekhyun." jawab Chanyeol.

"Digantungin nih, ceritanya?" tanya Kai sambil naik turunin alis.

"Hu'um." jawab Chanyeol -kelewat- jujur.

"Hahahaha. Kena akibatnya kan. Dulu pas Baekhyun nembak lo, lo selalu nolak dia. Terus, lo nggak pernah nyatain cinta ke Baekhyun. Giliran lo udah nyatain cinta ke Baekhyun, dia gantungin elo. Hahaha. Malangnya nasibmu, Park. Jangan-jangan Baekhyun udah punya pacar lagi." Kai mulai ngompori Chanyeol.

"Kayak elo udah berhasil dapetin Kyungsoo aja." balas Chanyeol ngejek ke Kai.

"Oy, jangan ngejek gue ya. Asal lo tau, gue udah jadian sama Kyungsoo sejak kemarin. Hahaha. Ketinggalan berita lo." bales Kai yang bikin Chanyeol tambah kesel.

"Anjirr, gue lebih tua dari lo. Napa lo jadian lebih dulu?" tanya -protes- Chanyeol ke Kai.

"Bahkan Sehun yang notabene maknae di geng kita dan punya ekspresi sedatar tripleks aja bisa jadian lebih dulu dari gue. Lagian nih ya, apa sih enaknya punya pacar macem Sehun? Luhan _hyung_ kok bisa nerima dia?" bales Kai.

"Cinta." jawab Chanyeol singkat, padat, dan jelas.

"Hhhh. Serah lah. Gue mau balik dulu. Bye. Jangan bunuh diri, ya. Kalo lo mati, siapa yang bakal traktir gue kalo gue lagi nggak punya duit?" ucap Kai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lo kesini nyamperin gue buat apa? Dan, lo nyuruh gue buat nggak bunuh diri cuma gara-gara itu? Jahat banget lo."

"Cuma mau nanya keadaan lo aja. Dan sekarang gue udah tau jawabannya, kalo lo itu ternyata di gantungin sama _Your Princess_. Ngahahaha. Oh ya, soal elo yang traktir gue, itu adalah salah satu gunanya temen. Hahaha."

Chanyeol langsung nglirik sinis ke Kai. "Rese' lo. Pergi sana. Hish hush." Chanyeol kias-kibasin tangannya ke arah Kai, bermaksud ngusir.

"Iya, iya. Gue pergi. Jangan bunuh diri ya. Dadaahhh." jawab Kai dengan diakhiri lambai-lambai tangan dari cowok berkulit tan itu dan _fliying kiss_ ke arah Chanyeol, yang bikin Chanyeol langsung akting kayak orang mau muntah.

Setelah Kai pergi, Chanyeol menyendiri lagi. Nasib seorang jomblo ngenes aka jones ya begini. Sebenernya Chanyeol bisa aja jadiin salah satu fans nya jadi pacarnya, yang nggak ngegantungin dia kayak gini. Tapi, berhubung Chanyeol itu anak baik-baik, nggak sombong, hormat pada orang tua –walaupun tetep ngeyel sih, nggak suka mainin cewek ataupun cowok, jadi dia milih nunggu jawaban Baekhyun aja. Biarlah dia sakit, yang penting orang lain nggak sakit. Cowok baik kan gitu. Halah.

 **SuLay's side**

Saat ini, dua orang yang belum jadi pasangan itu, ada di perpustakaan. Yang ada di perpus bukan cuma mereka berdua sih. Semua anak kelas 3-2 termasuk Lay di perpus buat ngerjain tugas yang di kasih sama guru mereka. Sedangkan Suho, dia langsung ngacir ke perpus setelah nyelesai-in tugas yang dikasih gurunya yang nggak bisa hadir, pas Lay sms dia kalo Lay lagi di perpus.

Dunia serasa punya mereka berdua. Lay udah selesai sama tugasnya berkat Joonmyeon. Yah, senengnya punya pacar -coret- maksudnya calon pacar yang pinter ya kayak gini. Haha. Mereka berdua lagi lovey dovey. Maklumlah calon pasangan yang romantis.

"Lay, kalo kita udah lulus, kita bisa pacaran kan?" tanya Suho sama Lay. Lay ngangguk dan bilang. "Iya. Emangnya kenapa, _ge_?" balas Lay. Suho senyum, "Nggak kok. Cuma tanya aja. Siapa tau kakek sama neneknya bebeb Lay jadi ngebolehin Lay pacaran pas kamu umurnya udah 25 tahun."

Lay natap Suho polos. "Ya udah deh. Nanti gue bilang sama kakek nenek biar ngebolehin gue pacaran pas umur aku 25 tahun."

Suho gelagapan dan tanpa sadar dia malah teriak. Jadi mereka tadi ngomongnya pelan –hampir bisik-bisik. "Yack, jangan gitu dong. Nanti gue keburu jadi per-"

TUK

Sebuah spidol mendarat dengan mulus di jidatnya. "Di perpus nggak boleh berisik. Kalo mau berisik, pergi ke pasar aja sana." ucap penjaga perpus yang tadi nglempar spidol.

Suho narik Lay buat berdiri dan ngikutin dia. Pas mereka nglewatin Kris, Kris langsung narik blazer Suho. Suho noleh ke Kris. "Ada apa?" tanya Suho.

"Kalo mau mesra-mesraan jangan disini dong. Kasian yang jones." jawab Kris.

"Cielahh, ini juga gue mau pergi." Suho nunduk ke arah Kris dan bisikin sesuatu di telinga tiang listrik itu. "Penjaga perpusnya nyebelin banget. Gangguin gue mesra-mesraan sama bebeb gue."

"Mungkin dia iri." kata Kris, dan Suho ngangguk. Dia langsung narik Lay pergi. Kris disana langsung mencak-mencak dalam hati. _'Dasar sahabat nggak sejati. Mau pergi kok nggak pamit, langsung ngacir gitu aja. Mentang-mentang punya calon pacar, sahabatnya di lupain. Gue doain tambah pendek baru tau rasa lo.'_

 **HunHan's side**

Pasangan baru yang biasanya disebut HunHan itu lagi ada di UKS. Salah satu dari mereka nggak sakit kok. Cuma mereka pengen tidur aja. Bukan mereka sih, tepatnya cuma Sehun. Luhan sih enggak. Luhan kan anak rajin.

Berhubung tadi Sehun lagi males ikut pelajaran plus Suho sms dia kalo di kelas Luhan yang juga kelas Suho nggak ada guru, jadi Sehun langsung narik Luhan ke UKS. Pas mereka sampe di UKS, mereka ditanyai macem-macem sama guru yang bertugas.

 **Flashback**

Sehun sama Luhan ada di UKS dan baru aja mau ke ranjang yang ada di situ, tapi mereka lebih dulu di cegat sama guru yang lagi tugas.

"Kalian mau ngapain disini?" tanya guru itu.

"Istirahat." jawab Sehun datar.

"Emang kalian sakit apa?" tanya guru itu lagi.

"Emang _saem_ perlu tau?" tanya Sehun balik. Luhan Cuma diem di samping Sehun.

"Ya, perlu lah." jawab guru yang pake lipstick merah menyala itu.

"Sakit saya itu privasi. Jadi nggak boleh ada yang tau sakit saya kecuali Lulu." jawab Sehun yang menurut guru itu ambigu banget.

"Jangan-jangan kalian mau 'iya iya' lagi." tebak guru itu pake tatapan horor.

"Hadeuh. Semesum-mesumnya gue, lebih mesum si Kkamjong. Eh, maksudnya semesum-mesumnya saya, kalo mau nglakuin 'iya iya' tuh milih-milih tempat. Misalnya hotel, kamar saya, atau kamar Lulu. Iya kan, _chagi_?" ucap Sehun jujur.

"Hah?" Luhan natap Sehun bingung. Guru Kwon (guru yang lagi nge-instrogasi mereka berdua) natap datar ke Sehun.

"Udahlah, _saem_. Nggak usah ngurusin kita berdua. Bye." Dan Sehun langsung narik tangan Luhan buat tiduran di ranjang single yang ada disana. Yah, walaupun sempit, tapi nggak papa lah. Lumayan, bisa nempel-nempel.

 **Flashback off**

"Lu, kalo kita nikah, terus kita punya anak, anaknya bakalan manis-manis kayak Lulu atau ganteng-ganteng kayak Hunnie nggak ya?" tanya Sehun.

"Haduh, nikah aja belum, mikirin punya anak lagi. Gue kan cowok, mana bisa hamil?" jawab Luhan.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu besok kita nikah aja. Soal Lulu bisa hamil apa nggak, itu mah gampang. Tinggal operasi penanaman rahim, terus kita buat anak. Gampang, kan?"

"Gampang apanya? Udah ah, tidur aja dulu. Nggak usah mikirin anak, kalo sekolah aja belum berhasil."

"Ya elah." Dan Luhan langsung nyembunyiin wajahnya di dada Sehun dan beberapa menit kemudian, mereka tidur sambil pelukan di ranjang yang sempit.

###

Hari ini hari Sabtu, yang berarti sekolah pada libur. Chanyeol di kamar lagi guling-guling nggak jelas di kasurnya. Guling ke kanan. Guling ke kiri. Balik lagi ke kanan. Terus ke kiri. Gitu aja seterusnya.

 **Cklek**

Pintu kamar Chanyeol di buka sama seseorang, tapi Chanyeol nggak peduli. Orang yang buka pintu kamar Chanyeol cuma geleng-geleng pas liat kelakuan absurd cowok ganteng itu.

"Dek, kenapa gegulingan nggak jelas gitu sih?" tanya Junsu, Mama Chanyeol yang tadi buka pintu kamarnya Chanyeol.

"Mama~, bisa nggak sih berhenti manggil aku pake sebutan 'dek'? Kok aku ngrasa aku masih anak kecil aja, ya?" tanya -perintah- Chanyeol ke Mama-nya. Junsu cuma ketawa kecil.

"Kamu kan emang masih anak kecil. Buktinya ada nyatain perasaan ke gebetan masih malu-malu." jawab Junsu.

"Mama, aku udah nyatain perasaan aku ke dia." ucap Chanyeol.

"Terus? Di terima nggak? Atau di tolak?" tanya Junsu.

"Nggak dua-duanya. Aku di gantungin." jawab Chanyeol lesu.

"Aduh, kasian anak Mama. Sabar ya. Hahaha." kata Junsu dengan diakhiri tawa yang nyebelin –buat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol cemberut. "Mama kenapa kesini? terus, kok udah rapi bener? Mau pergi, ya?" tanya Chanyeol pas dia liat penampilan Mama nya yang udah kayak orang mau kondangan.

Junsu nepuk jidatnya yang nggak selebar punya suaminya *lupakan* pelan. "Oh ya, Mama lupa. Mama mau pergi sama Papa kamu ke rumah temen Mama. Kamu nggak papa kan di tinggal sendirian?"

"Ya udah, pergi aja sana. Aku nggak papa kok di tinggal sendirian. Emang aku anak kecil? Udah ah, Mama pergi dari kamar aku. Hush hush." jawab Chanyeol dan terakhir ngasih gestur ngusir ke Junsu.

Junsu ngegeplak kepala Chanyeol, yang bikin Chanyeol ngelus-elus kepalanya. "Mama kenapa sih?" tanya Chanyeol kesel sekesel-keselnya orang kesel. "Kamu tuh yang kenapa. Sama orang tua kok nggak sopan banget. Sebenernya kamu anak siapa sih?" tanya Junsu yang juga kesel.

"Anak Mama sama Papa lah. Masa' anaknya nenek sama kakek." jawab Chanyeol. Junsu nggak peduli lagi dan langsung keluar dari kamar Chanyeol gara-gara suami tercintanya udah teriak-teriak nggak jelas.

Chanyeol sendiri lagi. Dia pasang pose berfikir. "Apa gue ke rumah Baekhyun aja ya? Mama Papa kan juga lagi pergi. Tadi kan gue nggak di suruh jaga rumah. Juga, gue males kalo di rumah sendirian." gumam Chanyeol.

"Eh, tapi kan gue nggak tau rumah Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol pas dia sadar sesuatu. "Tanya ke Baekhyun aja kali ya? Eh, enggak enggak. Nanti dia tau dong kalo gue mau ke rumahnya. Enggak enggak, jangan tanya ke Baekhyun." Chanyeol geleng-geleng nggak jelas.

"Tanya siapa ya? Tanya sama Daehyun? Punya nomornya aja, enggak. Tanya Luhan? Lay? Gue juga nggak punya nomornya." Chanyeol ngetuk-ngetukkin jari telunjuknya ke bibir. "Tanya nomornya Luhan ke Sehun? Tanya nomornya Lay ke Suho? Nggak deh. Ntar di kira gue mau nikung. Eumm..." Chanyeol gigitin jari-jari tangannya. "Ah, napa nggak nanya sama Chen? Dia kan mantan temen sekelas Baekhyun." Chanyeol langsung ngambil hp nya yang dia taruh di nakas dan langsung nelpon Chen buat nanyain alamat rumah Baekhyun. Demi Baekhyun, dia rela di ketawain Chen sepuas-puasnya. Eh, tapi sebenernya bukan demi Baekhyun sih. Kan yang butuh dia, bukan Baekhyun. -_-

Pas sambungan dah terputus, Chanyeol langsung siap-siap terus langsung cus ke alamat yang di kasih tau Chen.

 **Other Side**

Saat ini, Suho sama Lay lagi ada di taman. Tepatnya mereka lagi duduk di bawah pohon yang ada di taman. Kayak nggak ada kursi aja deh -_-

Lay duduk sambil kepalanya di senderin di bahu Suho.

"Sayang.." Suho manggil Lay. Lay negakin badannya dan noleh kearah Suho. "Iya, ada apa sayang?"

"Aku mau nanya sesuatu ke kamu."

"Nanya apa?"

"Sayang, sebenernya sayang sayang nggak sih sama sayang?"

"Sayang kok nanya nya gitu sih? Jelas banget dong, kalo sayang itu sayang sama sayang. Nanti kalo sayang nggak sayang sama sayang, nanti sayang bakalan sayang sama orang lain dong."

"Oh, ya udah. Makasih sayang. Sayang sayang sama sayang."

"Sama-sama sayang. Sayang juga sayang sama sayang."

Dan mereka berdua pelukan kayak teletubies.

Ok, kita tinggalin aja nih couple absurd -_-

(btw, ada yang paham nggak? Kalo ada yang nggak paham, nanti di akhir gue jelasin. Terus, ada yang pernah baca yang kayak gitu?)

 **HunHan Side**

Saat ini Sehun sama Luhan lagi di kedai _ice cream_. Lagi kencan. Yang pertama.

Luhan makan _ice cream_ vanila-nya lahap, nggak peduli sama sekitar. Termasuk sama orang yang ada di hadapannya itu. Orang yang ada di hadapan Luhan, natap tajam kearah _ice cream_ vanila yang lagi di makan Luhan. Orang itu -Sehun- sebel sama _ice cream_ vanila itu. Gara-gara _ice cream_ vanila itu, Luhan jadi cuek ke dia. Pengen rasanya Sehun bunuh tuh _ice cream_. Tapi sayang, _ice cream_ itu cuma makanan yang nggak idup.

"Lu _hyung~_ " panggil Sehun udah yang kesekian kalinya.

"Hn" respon Luhan yang juga udah kesekian kalinya.

"Berhenti cuekin gue, _hyung~_ "

"Hn"

" _Hyung_ ~"

"Hn"

"Lulu~"

"Hn"

"Xiao Lu~"

"..."

"Luhan _ie_ ~"

"..."

" _Deer~_ "

"..."

"Sayang~"

"..."

"Beb~"

"..."

" _Cha-_ "

"Hun, bisa diem nggak?" Sehun langsung mingkem.

Hening. Cuma ada suara sendok yang sentuhan sama mangkuk kaca transparan.

"Lu, kalo makan jangan belepotan dong." ucap Sehun pas dia liat ada _ice cream_ yang mampir di deket sudut bibir Luhan. Tangan Luhan udah keangkat sambil bawa tisu, mau bersihin noda _ice cream_ di deket sudut bibirnya. Tapi-

-Sehun langsung jilat _ice cream_ nya dan kecup bibir dia. Dan selanjutnya, Sehun malah cus pergi keluar kedai, ninggalin Luhan yang masih cengo.

"Eh, lo yang namanya Luhan yang katanya pacar Sehun itu ya?" tiba-tiba ada tiga cewek -yang kayaknya satu sekolah ma dia- nyamperin dia dan langsung nanya hal itu.

Luhan yang udah sadar dari cengo nya langsung jawab. "Iya. Ada apa?"

"Nggak sih. Denger-denger lo itu manly. Tapi kok posisinya uke sih?" tanya cewek yang lain. Luhan panas dingin dengernya.

"Eh, denger-denger dari tetangga gue yang kerja di kebun binatang, makanan buat singa disana kurang loh. Gue disuruh nyariin makanannya, dan sekarang gue udah ketemu makanannya. Tiga porsi lagi." Setelah bilang nggak jelas bin aneh bin ngawur kayak gitu, Luhan langsung pergi dari situ buat nyari Sehun yang tadi ninggalin dia seenak jidatnya.

Balik Ke Chanyeol...

Chanyeol udah berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Baekhyun. dia masih bingung, mau pencet bel apa nggak ya? Dia kayak gitu udah dari sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sampe akhirnya dia milih buat mencet bel yang ada di deketnya, setelah melewati masa-masa mikir yang menurut dia sangat sangat sulit.

Gerbang kebuka. Yang buka gerbang...

Cewek?

' _Loh, dia siapa?'_ batin Chanyeol yang bingung siapa tuh cewek. Chanyeol diem. Cewek yang tadi buka gerbang juga diem.

Jujur aja, menurut Chanyeol tuh cewek cantik –banget. Chanyeol sempet terpana liat tuh cewek. Tapi dia langsung inget sama Baekhyun.

' _Baekhyun, maafin gue karena udah ngatain nih cewek cantik. Gue tetep cinta elo kok.'_ batin Chanyeol gaje.

"Eum, maaf. Lo siapa ya? Kakaknya Baekhyun? Temennya Baekhyun? Atau jangan-jangan..."

Chanyeol mikir, dan matanya langsung melotot

"...lo pacar Baekhyun lagi?" tanya Chanyeol plus natep horor ke tuh cewek.

"Bu-bukan. Gu-"

"Syukurlah kalo gitu. Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun ada nggak?"

"Gu-"

"Baekhyun, siapa tamunya? Kok nggak diajak masuk?" teriak Jaejoong dari dalam rumah. Cewek di depan Chanyeol gelagapan. Chanyeol pasang muka bingung. Baekhyun? Emang ada Baekhyun disini? Pikir Chanyeol.

"Oh ya, motor punya lo parkir di sana gih." suruh tuh cewek sambil nunjuk halaman rumahnya. Chanyeol ngangguk dan parkir motornya di tempat yang di tunjuk ma cewek tadi. Dia nggak sadar kalo di deket motornya, ada mobil yang dia kenal juga di parkir disana.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam rumah. Sampe di ruang tamu, Chanyeol berhenti gara-gara dia liat...

"Mama? Papa?"

...orang tuanya lagi duduk manis di sofa.

"Kok kalian ada disini?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Suka-suka kami berdua dong, mau kemana aja. Tadi kan Mama udah bilang kalo Mama mau ke rumah temen." jawab Junsu.

"Ohh..." Chanyeol ber 'ohhh' ria, sampe dia sadar.

"Loh, ini kan rumah Baekhyun. Berarti..."

"Iya, orang tua Baekhyun itu temen Mama. Terus, kenapa kamu ada disini?"

"Nyari Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengalihkan tatapannya ke orang tua Baekhyun. " _Annyeong ahjumma, ahjussi._ Saya mau mencari Baekhyun. Baekhyun nya ada nggak?"

"Kamu nggak liat Baekhyun? Baekhyun kan bukan makhluk astral, masa' nggak keliatan sih?" tanya Jaejoong. Chanyeol jadi bingung.

"Loh, emangnya Baekhyun ada dimana? Kok saya nggak liat?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ih, Baekhyun ada di samping kamu. Adek matanya udah nggak sehat?" ucap Junsu. Chanyeol sebel. Bukan karena di tanya 'matanya udah nggak sehat?'. Tapi karena, KENAPA DIA HARUS DI PANGGIL 'ADEK' LAGI? Chanyeol kan bukan anak kecil.

Tiba-tiba Chanyeol sadar sama kalimat pertama Mama nya. Baekhyun di sampingnya? Chanyeol noleh ke samping, dan cuma ada cewek yang tadi.

"Loh, kan di samping aku cuma ada cewek ini. Baek-" Chanyeol melotot pas sebuah dugaan melintas di otaknya.

"Jangan bilang kalo ini...Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol ke orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Cewek itu –eum, maksudnya Baekhyun langsung nunduk. Dia malu, ok. Para orang tua cuma senyum, dan Baekbeom -yang juga ada disana- langsung ngakak. Sedangkan Chanyeol cuma cengo. Masih bingung.

"Aduh, adik ipar. Lo nggak sadar kalo cewek jejadian itu Baekhyun? bwahahaha..." tanya Baekbeom dan kembali ngakak. Jaejoong nglempar bantal sofa kearah Baekbeom, dan Baekbeom langsung diem.

"Au ah. Baekbeom gila." teriak Baekhyun dan langsung lari ke kamarnya –mungkin. Chanyeol masih cengo. Junsu narik Chanyeol buat duduk di sofa.

"Udahlah, duduk dulu. Nggak usah pasang wajah jelek kayak gitu." ucap Junsu sambil benerin/? muka Chanyeol.

"Kok Baekhyun pake baju cewek kayak gitu?" tanya Chanyeol entah pada siapa.

"Oh itu. Tadi pas dia nganterin barang gue yang ketinggalan, dia gue ajak tanding game dan dia kalah. Kesepakatannya, siapa yang kalah, bakalan pake baju cewek dan di dandanin kayak cewek. Dan dia kalah. Dia tadi gue dandanin di rumah temen gue. Baju sama _make up_ nya gue yang beli. Tadi aja temen gue sempet jatuh cinta ma Baekhyun, tapi nggak jadi. Habis itu, gue pulang sama tuh anak. _Umma_ sama _Appa_ aja sempet ngira kalo Baekhyun itu cewek gue kok." jelas Baekbeom panjang kali lebar.

"Loh, katanya kemarin ke rumah temen mau ngerjain tugas. Tapi kok malah main game?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Tugasnya udah selesai kemarin. Jadi tadi _free_ , dan main game aja. Hehe."

"Udahlah, kalian berdua pergi aja dari sini. Gangguin orang tua ngobrol aja. Terus, kapan Baekbeom ada disini? Chanyeol juga tadi mau ketemu Baekhyun, kan? Cepet nemuin dia sana. Kayaknya dia lagi ngambek tuh. Juga, tolong buat Baekhyun nggak ngambek lagi. Baekhyun sama kamu saling suka, kan?" cerocos Yunho panjang kali lebar.

"Iya, iya. Aku pergi." balas Baekbeom dan langsung keluar rumah, entah mau kemana.

"Hehe. Iya, tapi kita belum jadian." jawab Chanyeol.

"Gimana mau jadian, kalo kamu aja di gantungin." ucap Yoochun. Chanyeol langsung pergi ke kamar Baekhyun, karena males ada disana. Btw, kok kesannya Chanyeol kayak di rumahnya sendiri, ya? Entahlah.

Cklek

Chanyeol buka pintu kamar Baekhyun –yang untung aja nggak kekunci, dan langsung nutup pintunya lagi pas dia udah masuk.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol pas liat Baekhyun yang tiduran di ranjang dan pake selimut.

Chanyeol jalan kearah ranjang dan narik selimut yang di pake Baekhyun. "Apaan sih? Mau ngetawain gue ya? Nanti aja, gue lagi capek." tanya Baekhyun yang kesel. Btw, Baekhyun masih pake pakaian yang tadi. _Dress_ selutut warna _pink_. Ok, itu _girly_ banget. Jangan lupa, wig nya juga masih di pake.

"Nggak ko. Gue mau ngomong sesuatu ke elo."

"Apa?" Baekhyun langsung duduk.

"Pernyataan cinta gue yang kemarin-kemarin? Apa jawaban lo?"

Baekhyun langsung nunduk. Jujur aja, dia deg-degan. Pipinya uda merah. "I-itu.. eum.. g-gue.."

Chanyeol nangkup pipi Baekhyun biar Baekhyun bisa natap dia. "Baek, tatap mata gue." Baekhyun natap mata Chanyeol.

"Lo cinta ma gue?" Baekhyun ngangguk.

"Lo suka ma gue?" Baekhyun ngangguk.

"Lo sayang ma gue?" Baekhyun ngangguk.

"Lo mau jadi pacar gue?" Baekhyun ngangguk.

"Makasih."

Chu

Chanyeol cium dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun cuma diem. Masih _loading_.

Chu

Chanyeol cium pipi kanan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih diem.

Chu

Chanyeol cium pipi kiri Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang udah konek langsung senyum.

Chu

Chanyeol nempelin bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun. Baekhyun jadi _blank_. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun malah narik kerah baju Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol jadi nindih Baekhyun. Entah siapa yang mulai, mereka malah jadi lumat-lumatan bibir.

"Ngh.." itu suara Baekhyun, ok.

Cklek

"KYAA... KALIAN NGAPAIIIINN?" teriak seseorang -yang tadi buka kamar Baekhyun- pas liat adegan ChanBaek. Baekhyun langsung dorong Chanyeol dan duduk. Pantat Chanyeol nyium lantai gara-gara Baekhyun.

" _UMMA / AHJUMMA_ " teriak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bareng. Jaejoong lansung jalan kearah ranjang Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdiri di deket ranjang Baekhyun. Jaejoong berdiri di samping Chanyeol dan natap mengintimidasi kearah mereka berdua bergantian.

"Ada apa sih, Jae?" tanya Junsu yang baru aja masuk ke kamar Baekhyun -diikuti Yunho sama Yoochun- gara-gara tadi denger Jaejoong teriak.

Chanyeol sama Baekhyun nunduk.

"Joongie, sebe-"

"YA AMPUN YUNHOOO. ANAK KITA UDAH GEDE. Huhuhu, aku terharu... hiks..." teriak Jaejoong diakhiri dengan ucapan dan tangisan lebay –menurut Baekhyun.

"Hah?" Yunho yang nggak ngerti maksud istri tercintanya ini cuma bisa ber'hah' ria. Yoochun sama Junsu cuma naikin satu alis. Baekhyun sama Chanyeol masih nunduk.

"Emangnya me-"

"MEREKA BERDUA TADI MAU BUATIN CUCU BUAT KITA BEREMPAT. KYAAA. SENANGNYA AKU..." teriak Jaejoong lagi.

Yunho sama Yoochun melongo dan natap kearah Baekhyun sama Chanyeol. Chanyeol sama Baekhyun masih nunduk. Pipi mereka jadi merah karena malu. Sedangkan Junsu ngangguk-ngangguk, sampai...

"APAH? JADI MEREKA TADI LAGI 'IYA-IYA' GITUH?" tanya –teriak- Junsu pas lagi sadar arti dari ucapan Jaejoong. Jaejoong ngangguk semangat dengan senyum sumringah. Junsu natap tajam ke Chanyeol sama Baekhyun. Mereka berdua yang ngrasa lagi di tatap seseorang, langsung natap balik Junsu.

' _Ya Tuhan, tatapannya tajem banget sih? Jangan-jangan Mama nggak setuju aku sama Baekhyun lagi.'_

Junsu mengalihkan tatapan jadi natap Jaejoong. Jaejoong natap Junsu. "AAAAA. KITA BAKALAN JADI BESAN." Dan mereka berdua berpelukan kayak anak kecil. Mereka yang melihat kelakuan absurd dua orang itu cuma bisa masang wajah datar.

"EKHEM" dehem Yunho yang udah capek nunggu tuh dua orang nglepas pelukannya masing-masing. Mereka berdua langsung nglepasin pelukan dan nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Ok. Eum.. jadi?" tanya Yoochun ke Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Hah?"

"Begini. Jadi, hubungan kalian berdua apa? Terus, kalian tadi ngapain sampe Jaejoong bilang kalian lagi uhuk buat anak?" tanya Yoochun lebih jelas.

"Eum, hubungan kami... eum... kami sudah b-berpacaran." jawab Baekhyun.

"Terus, yang pertanyaan kedua?" tanya Yunho.

Baekhyun natap Chanyeol, seolah-olah bilang ' _oi, lo aja yang jawab._ ' Chanyeol balas natap Baekhyun pake tatapan yang seolah-olah bilang ' _enggak ah. Lo aja. Gue bingung mau jawab apa._ ' Baekhyun balas natap pake tatapan ' _jawab nggak? Kalo nggak, kita putus aja lah._ ' sambil poutin bibir. Chanyeol ngalah ma Baekhyun.

"Jadi?" tanya Yunho.

"Eum... kami t-tadi... eum _kisseu_." jawab Chanyeol dengan suara pelan di akhir kata.

"Ohh.." YunJae, YooSu ber 'ohh' ria.

"Ya udah deh. Lanjutin ke tahap selanjutnya aja. Buat anak yang banyak ya." ucap –suruh- Jaejoong ke ChanBaek dan langsung narik Yunho, Yoochun, sama Junsu.

Blam

Pintu tertutup.

"Bae-"

"Chan, yang 'main' pelan-pelan aja ya. Baekhyun masih perawan. Hahahaha." ucap Jaejoong yang kepalanya nyembul di pintu kamar yang baru aja tadi dia buka.

Blam

Pintu tertutup lagi.

Sekarang Baekhyun tau, kalo sifat Baekbeom yang suka jailin dia itu menurun dari Jaejoong.

"Baek?" panggil Chanyeol.

"Hn?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Lanjutin yang tadi yuk. Mumpung udah dapet ijin dari Jae _umma_." ucap Chanyeol dengan seringaian.

Baekhyun langsung nglempar bantal bentuk love punya dia ke muka Chanyeol dan teriak, "DASAR MESUUUMMMMMMM"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END** (dengan gajenya)

Aneh? Pasti

Hancur? Banget

 **Ok, sesuai janji gue tadi, gue bakalan jelasin kalo ada yang nggak ngerti maksud omongan SuLay. Jadi begini:**

"Sayang (Yixing), sebenernya sayang(Yixing) sayang nggak sih sama sayang(Joonmyeon)?"

"Sayang(Joonmyeon) kok nanya nya gitu sih? Jelas banget dong, kalo sayang(Yixing) itu sayang sama sayang(Joonmyeon). Nanti kalo sayang(Yixing) nggak sayang sama sayang(Joonmyeon), nanti sayang(Joonmyeon) bakalan sayang sama orang lain dong."

"Oh, ya udah. Makasih sayang(Yixing). Sayang(Joonmyeon) sayang sama sayang(Yixing)."

"Sama-sama sayang(Joonmyeon). Sayang(Yixing) juga sayang sama sayang(Joonmyeon)."

 **(yang ada kurungnya, baca yang ada di dalam kurung aja)**

 **Jujur ya, yang diatas itu bukan pure buatan aku. Itu aku pernah baca kalo nggak di status orang atau kiriman di grup (gue lupa). Mana gue nggak ijin lagi -_-. Itu yang asli bukan SuLay, tapi ChanBaek. Itu ada sedikit perubahan –kayaknya. Mungkin ada yang pernah baca tuh status atau kiriman?**

 **Gue mau nyampein beberapa hal:**

Yang pertama, maaf updatenya ngaret banget. Beberapa minggu ini aku lagi males ngetik. Maaf juga karena words nya sedikit. Otak gue udah mentok nyampe segitu.

Yang kedua, maaf kalo ff ini END tidak sesuai harapan kalian.

Yang ketiga, terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca, apalagi favorite, follow, and review fanfic gaje ini. Semoga kalian nggak nyesel karena udah baca, favorite, follow, sama review fanfic nggak jelas ini. Makasih juga buat yang udah nungguin fanfic ini /emang ada?

Yang keempat, please jangan panggil gue **'thor'** , **'author'** ,dan sejenisnya. Panggil aja gue **'Ai'** , **'Rin'** , **'Ren'** (please, jangan mikir Ren Nu'est), **'Vin'** atau **'Ene'** (karena gue main RP sebagai Ene Takane –apa hubungannya?). Panggil gue 'kak' atau 'dek' juga boleh kok. Gue ucapin makasih buat yang mau manggil gue pake salah satu panggilan itu.

 **Balasan review:**

 **Yayahunnie:** ini dah lanjut. Maaf nggak bisa update cepet. Itu udah nasib si CeYe. Hehe.  
Makasih udah review :)

 **Maple Fujoshi2309:** aduh, makasih ya udah mau review. Jujur aja, aku nggak ngerti kamu nulis avaan -_-  
Makasih udah review :)

 **.35:** makasih udah bilang nih ff absurd kocak. Udah takdir Chanyeol kayak gitu :v  
Makasih udah review :)

 **Lolamoet:** nasib Chanyeol gimana aja boleh :D. Hehe, itu mah udah takdir Chanyeol. iye, si Dae mah gitu orangnya. Hu'um, Chen emang punya maksud lain. Chen yang kayak gini aku ambil dari temen aku yang juga kayak Chen, tapi ada beda dikit sih. Ini udah next. Maaf updatenya lama banget.  
Makasih udah review :)

 **Vietrona chan:** udah nasib Chanyeol itu mah :v. Ini udah lanjut. Maaf updatenya lama. kamu juga, hwaiting yaaa  
Makasih udah review :)

 **BigSehun'sjunior:** maaf kalo kamu nggak nyaman dg bahasa 'lu gue'. Iya, chan suka Baek. Sooman buat pelengkap/?. Thehun grogi gimana gituh/?, jadinya cadelnya keluar. Btw, kamu yang dulu penname nya WindaHunHanYeol bukan?  
Makasih udah review :)

 **Miixhan:** Baekhyun lg ketularan Yixing /eh. maaf, nggak bisa fast update. Makasih udah review :)

 **Richa Byun926:** ini udah lanjut. Baekhyun bilang 'iya' tuh kayak berat banget. Bhaq. Baek emang ribet, dia pan tjabe *digampar.  
Makasih udah review :)

 **Baekfrappe:** yang sialan itu aku nya, hahaha. Dia lagi vikun, jadinya yah... Ini udah anjut. Maaf nggak bisa update fast.  
Makasih udah review :)

 **Chenma:** caranya makan gengsi gimana? /abaikan. Makasih dah review.

 **Lala Maqfira:** hai. Iya, nggak papa. Aku nggak marah kok /nyengir/. Chan yang tsundere biar nggak mainstream /waks. Iya. Aku seneng deh kalo ff absurd aku bisa jadi hiburan. Kamu juga keep writing yaaa..  
Makasih udah review :)

 **Byunyeollieexo:** ini udah di next.  
Makasih udah review :)

 **GhostMiyasakura:** makasih dah bilang ini kocak. Ini udah di lanjut.  
Makasih udah review :)

 **Kim Aluna:** hehehe, nggak papa lah. 'maksudnya jadian kaga temenan lebih/?' = aku juga nggak tau. Hahaha, Chen pantes jadi tukang gosip yeth? Chanyeol always sabar kok. Kamu juga semangat yaak. Aku kelas 8 naik kelas 9. Jangan panggil gue 'author' lagi yeth...  
Makasih udah review :)

 **HoshinoChanB:** ini konfliknya ringan kok. Baekhyun pasti nerima Chanyeol dong. Hu'um, sayang banget kalo Chanyeol di lewatkan. Ini udah di lanjut.  
Makasih udah review :)

 **Jujur aja, sebenernya aku ngrasa aneh gimana gituh. Setelah ngilang selama sebulan, update dan langsung END. Tapi, apa daya. Ide mentok sampe segini doang -_-**

 **Big thanks to:**

 **yayahunnie || Maple Fujoshi2309| | .35| | lolamoet || vietrona chan || BigSehun'sjunior || miixhan || Richa Byun926 || baekfrappe || chenma || Lala Maqfira || Byunyeollieexo || GhostMiyasakura || Kim Aluna || HoshinoChanB || Queen Schweinsteiger || byvn88 || RinZura || nara || pandatao || dragonkris || kedodoran || OrangKece || kyungiexx || SFA30 || oh chaca || Yenii676 || xingmyun || failed giraffe || BaekkkChanD'Light || realbaekhyunne**

 **(Kalo ada yang belum di sebut, ato salah nulis nama, bisa protes kok :D)**

Makasih juga buat yang udah mau baca, favorite, and follow ff ini. Makasih juga buat kak Maple yang udah update-in chapter 3 ff ini...

Makasih juga buat temen-temen aku yang bisa buat aku dapet ide ff ini karena kelakuan dan sifat kalian :D

Maafin aku kalo aku punya salah ma kalian selama ini.

 **See You Next Time**

 **Last,**

 **Mind to review?**

 **Kim Jung Sun11**

24/07/2015

17.36


End file.
